In Hot Water
by Michelle Loves Chocolate 99
Summary: Ponyboy can't ever seem to escape from trouble. Every time he thinks something is over, it really isn't. What happens when Pony finds himself in a big mess that he can't seem to get out of? What happens when one of Bob's friends escape from jail out to get Ponyboy from what had happened the night of the fountain...
1. The Escape

_Hey everyone, I have a few things to say before we get started, so first off this is a sequel to my story "**On Thin Ice**," I suggest you read that first before this because otherwise you will be confused. Second, since I messed up the year in the last story, this story is going to be taking place in the same year and same calendar that I used, so like last time please pretend the Outsiders took place in 1965 than 66 since that error was something that would take a while to fix, and time is always scarce. Third, the beginning might be a little bit confusing for you, I don't know but if it is it will clear up soon. And fourth, I hope you enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own the "Outsiders."_

* * *

_**In Hot Water**_

**Chapter One: "The Escape" **

_Friday May 20th, 1966_

Shane Whitfield sat on his bed, while his cellmate, John Hodgins admirably looked at him. Hodgins' grin was mischievous, cunning, and yellow. He never met anyone like Shane who was so daring, and so determined. It was ridiculous what stunt his prison mate was about to pull, but Hodgins was jealous he never thought of it first.

"So ya doin' it tonight kid?" The man asked still smiling with his yellow teeth. "Or are ya gonna wait?"

"I ain't waiting any longer! I've been here long enough, and that kid is still out there alive. I'm not going to let him get away again, not for a third time. I gotta get him."

Hodgins shrugged. "Whatever you say. I'll be out of here in just two more weeks, if you end up needing my help, I wouldn't mind getting some blood on my hands. It's a good plan Whitfield, and you might actually get away with it this time."

"Well man, when you're stuck in this place for a long time it gives you plenty of time to think. You really think this will work?" Shane asked while he messed with the collar of his orange jumpsuit.

The thirty-five year old gave Shane another yellow grin. "Hell ya I do! But don't mess this plan up kid. I'm serious, one small mistake and your ass would wind up back here in jail. I mean it when I say to call me if you need help."

Shane nodded. "Thanks man." Shane looked down at the ground and looked at the hole in his shoe. "Hodgins, I've known you for a couple of months now, but you never told me, what were you hauled in for?"

Hodgins chuckled while he shook his head. "There's a reason I never have told ya that, maybe some day you'll figure it out, but I ain't gonna be the one to tell ya."

Shane rolled his eyes. Hodgins was an interesting guy; a semi good kind of guy but Shane knew that he wasn't all good. Hodgins of course did something, but Shane never really figured that out, and figured he'd probably never know, but that was alright. He didn't need to know.

"What's the kid's name anyway?" Hodgins wiped the smile off his face, looking very serious, which was a rare look for him to have. "Ya never mentioned."

"Ponyboy Curtis, you probably heard about him. Killed a kid my age a few months back, 'saved' some kids in a fire, and his parents died in a car accident about a year ago."

Shane's jailmate looked at the ground. "_Ponyboy_, how could ya ever forget a name like that, huh?"

oOoOo

Shane stuffed the pillow under the blanket on his bed. He knew it wouldn't fool the guards completely but it would work for a short while, hopefully at least until morning. He needed all the time he could get.

He pulled a switchblade from his pocket and stuck it inside the lock. Hodgins pickpocketed it from a guard a few weeks ago and had been hiding it under his pillow, Shane was lucky to have a him as a roommate, he'd probably never even be anywhere close to being successful in his new plan if he was paired up with any other inmate. If anyone else knew what he was doing, they'd either rat him out or make Shane take them with him.

Shane slowly and quickly opened the door, trying his best not to make it squeak and then slid his way out. He carefully shut it and relocked it with the knife, and then as quietly as he could, he took off. The guards that watched his hallway were always sleeping on the job at this hour, and he heard from some other inmate that most of the other guards do the same. If he could manage to only run into the sleeping guards, he'd make it out for sure.

And he did, Shane Whitfield walked through the doors of the prison without being noticed.

The eighteen year old walked about a mile before he had reached a pay phone. It was really late so hardly any cars had passed and the ones that had didn't pay enough attention to him to notice the orange outfit he was wearing. Shane inserted a few coins he found on his walk, dialed a number and waited a couple seconds for it to ring.

"Hello?"

Shane was relieved to hear the female's voice whisper on the other line. "Sharon it's me. Did you get the bag?"

"Yeah, I left it exactly where you told me to. I can't believe you actually did it."

Shane ignored her last sentence. "Sharon, you're with him right?"

"Yes, I am, you don't trust me or somethin'?"

"No I trust you, I just can't screw up this time, ya know? I gotta go, DON'T let him leave, you got that?"

She paused and yelled something into the other room. "I won't, now I gotta go Shane, he's coming back in the room. Good luck, and be careful! I don't want to end up arrested for helping you out."

Shane rolled his eyes and hung up the phone. Not only did Hodgins help him out, but one of his cousins named Sharon was helping him out too. He wished his old friends were this loyal to him, but they weren't; they betrayed him and because of that, Shane ended up going to prison. He wasn't going to be betrayed this time. Not this time, not ever again.

oOoOo

Ponyboy sat on the couch reading a book. It was two in the morning, and Darry was already in bed, but for some reason Pony didn't want to go the bed at all. Soda wasn't home. He got a new girlfriend last month and he usually stays out late with her on weekends. It was the best thing Soda had since Sandy left and Pony feared that this one would break his heart just like Sandy did, but Pony never voiced his opinion.

But that wasn't the reason Pony didn't want to go to bed. Sure the bed might be empty because Soda wasn't here, but he had this strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, and staying up late to read didn't bother him at all. Darry couldn't say anything because it was Friday night and plus he was let out for summer vacation earlier that day. He could stay up as late as he wanted to because now he didn't have to wake up early for class every morning.

But after he finished the chapter he was on, he decided it was time to go to bed. He dogeared the book on the last page he read before he closed it and headed towards his bedroom. He didn't even bother to change clothes to sleep in since he was already wearing sweats and a T-shirt.

He went to put his book back on the shelf when he noticed the window was wide opened. That was odd. It might have been May, but Pony never recalled opening his window that day and if he had opened it, he would've only cracked it. Maybe Soda opened it and he didn't notice that until now.

That, however was not the case, and everything snapped together in Pony's head when someone grabbed him from behind. Someone was in his room and before he could call out to Darry who was a door down, a white rag was put over his mouth and nose. Pony held his breath and struggled to get the person who was behind him off of him, but that didn't work. He tried to make enough noise to wake up Darry, but that didn't happen either.

"Quit moving and no one will get hurt," a familiar voice whispered in Pony's ear. He knew that voice. It was Shane Whitfield, the kid who tried everything he could do to murder Pony and was sentenced to twenty years in prison. How did he get out?

"Good boy," Shane whispered when Pony stopped struggling. "Now breath in before your brother comes in here. I got a gun in my pocket and you already know that I'm not afraid to use it."

Pony inhaled the poison and before he knew it, everything went black.

oOoOo

Darry hated it when Soda went out very late. He hated it more when Soda would come home loud. He had woke up from hearing soft thuds coming from the other room. Soda knew Darry had work in the morning, so why he was coming home making so much ruckus was what made Darry mad. Once it stopped, he went back to sleep.

It wasn't until an hour later when he was woken up by the sound of the front door slamming. Darry looked over at the clock, it was now three thirty. Why did the front door just close? Darry didn't know. He rolled out of bed and walked into the livingroom where he saw Soda taking off his shoes.

"You're just now getting home?"

"Yeah, sorry if I woke ya."

Darry shook his head. "Nah, I just thought you were already back and wanted to know why the door closed. Good night Soda."

Darry headed towards his bedroom and Soda did the same and headed towards his and Pony's.

"Uh Darry?" Darry turned around to see Soda stopped in the doorway. "Where's Ponyboy?"

Darry tilted his head. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"He's not in here!"

Darry walked towards his younger brother and peeked inside the bedroom and flicked on the lights. The bed hadn't even been slept in and the window was wide open. Darry walked in and picked up a white cloth that lied on the floor and looked at Soda.

"You don't think…" Soda's voice trailed off when Darry gave him a look.

"He's in jail Sodapop!"

Soda rolled his eyes. He heard the stories Dally told him about jail. He knew there were ways for prisoners to sneak out if they really used their heads. Soda knew it was him. It couldn't be anyone else. That moment, Soda thought he'd never see his younger brother again.

* * *

**So I hope this was a good start to the story. I hope to update next week. I already have the first few chapters already written to get a start and such, so a the moments updates should be regular. Thanks for reading and please review! I'm sorry for grammar/typos, and also I know the way SHane escaped was kind of um... what's the word? Lame? I don't know, but I saw this TV show a few years ago and a this guy literally walked out of jail in board daylight without being noticed, so if he can do it in the day, then Shane Whitfield can do it at night.**

**Please review!**

**-Michelle Loves Chocolate 99**


	2. Abducted

_**In Hot Water**_

**Chapter Two: "Abducted" **

_Saturday May 21st, 1966_

When Pony first woke up, his head hurt and he didn't know where he was. He didn't even remember how he had gotten there. He tried to get up, but found out that his hands were tied behind him on a pole.

Then he remembered everything; Shane, the opened window, the chloroform rag, the struggling, the gun, it all made sense now. Shane had came back for him. Shane had kidnapped him once again and soon Ponyboy would probably be dead.

Pony pulled on his restraints but they wouldn't break, and he wasn't able to untie the knot. He just wasn't able to free himself. The last time this had happened, Shane's "friends" were nice enough to him to let him be free for a little bit, but they weren't here this time, and Pony was afraid if Shane got any new people to help him out, they weren't going to be those Socs.

Ponyboy leaned his head back against the pole. He had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach that this time he wasn't going to be so lucky. This time he wasn't going to survive. He couldn't escape, and heck, he didn't even know how long he was unconscious. There were no windows or clocks, it could have been days ago since he blacked out and he would never know. But Pony was only out for a couple of hours.

The fourteen year old jumped when he heard a door creak opened and someone had begun to descend down the stairs. Pony had closed his eyes listening to each thud that came when the shoe hit the wooden stair. _Thud. Thud. Thud._

"Why am I still alive?" Pony asked with his eyes still closed shut. "If you want me dead, you wasted a million opportunities to kill me."

_Thud. Thud. Thud. _There was no reply, but the footsteps were getting closer. _Thud._

Then the footsteps stopped and the room went back to dead silence. Ponyboy opened his eyes for a moment, and tried to turn his head around as far as he could. Shane Whitfield shot him a cunning smile. He still said nothing, but his smile said everything.

Pony gulped. "So ya gonna do it now, or are you going to wait and pass up another opportunity?"

Shane walked across the room and faced Ponyboy. After another few more short moments of silence, Shane wiped the grin off his face. Pony silently thought to himself that he never did recall seeing Shane smile, and he wasn't sure if he should be concerned about that or not. Considering the fact that Shane had escaped from jail and had him tied to a pole at God knows where, Pony decided to go with concerned.

"So are you going to say something, or just keep staring at me?"

Shane shook his head. "It just amazes me how everything that's happened to you, you always seem to make it. You never die."

Shane crossed his arms. "Here's what's gonna happen. I'm not gonna kill you… yet. We're still in Tulsa but we're hidden in the woods, no one but me and someone else knows the location. You will be checked on three times a day. Once in the morning, once at noon, and once at night, meaning you get three bathroom breaks and will be fed at least once a day. For now it will only be me and my friend who will be checking up on you but that might change in a few weeks. If you try to run, well… good luck, you're gonna end up lost. There's only one way out of this place and you don't know it. If you follow the rules, I'll make sure it's a quick, painless death, but if you don't... well, you know how it will end, got that?"

Pony nodded even though he wasn't quite sure why Shane was being so nice about this. Being kidnapped isn't nice, but the things he was doing was as generous as Shane Whitfield could get. Why Shane was doing this, Ponyboy was desperate to know.

Shane walked up close to Pony, and he shut his eyes tight, afraid of what was going to happen. Pony was stunned when Shane gently untied the ropes on Pony's hands, then pulled up his shirt to show him the gun tucked into his waistband.

"Your hands may be free Ponyboy, but if you do anything stupid, well… you know what will happen. Bathroom's that door right there. You got three minutes starting now."

oOoOo

Darry and Soda had been up all night. Darry immediately called the police this time and requested to speak the cops that investigated last case. Even though it was late, the two detectives had went to visit the prison Shane was being held at to make sure this wasn't just some teenage runaway case minus what had happened in his past. Shane Whitfield wasn't there, and the two detectives came by after the visit at the jail.

Steve and Two-Bit were over as soon as they were called, which was immediately after Darry phoned the police. If Ponyboy was missing, they had every right to know the moment they knew. Pony was family to them even if Steve could never admit to it, it was true.

"Man, I thought this was all gonna be over once that son-of-a-bitch was behind bars," Two-Bit shoved his head into his hands. "This ain't ever gonna end. First your parents, then Johnny dies, then Dally went and got himself killed just minutes afterwards. After that, Shane started harassing your brother and won't stop until he's dead! This ain't right! It ain't fair!"

Two-Bit got up and stormed out of the house almost in tears, and nobody commented on his outburst. Truth is nobody wanted to admit what Two-Bit said was true. Pony was as good as dead now, and probably was already. Shane would not hesitate to kill him. He'd do it before you could even blink.

oOoOo

Two-Bit leaned his back against a wall and slid down it into a sitting position. He wiped his eyes, and then lit up a cigarette. When he finished it, he lit up another one, and then another one. Without even finishing his pack, he crushed the box up and throw it against a wall he was facing. Cigarettes weren't the medicine he was looking for. It wasn't going to bring Ponyboy back. The eighteen, almost nineteen year old thought deeply about getting very drunk even though that it wasn't even ten thirty in the morning yet, but alcohol wasn't going to bring Ponyboy back either.

Nothing was going to bring Pony back.

"Goddamnit Ponyboy!" Two-Bit banged his fist against the wall. His hand throbbed but he did not care. "Why did this have to happen to you? Why does this happen to all of us?"

Two-Bit forgot how to cry at an early age, but the dam broke, and now they couldn't stop falling.

"Two-Bit?"

Two-Bit jumped when he heard the familiar voice. He looked up to meet Steve's eyes. They were filled with both hatred, and sadness. Which only reminded him why he was sitting here in some alley. He wanted to be alone.

"What'd ya want?" he groaned.

Steve crouched down next to his friend and sighed. "It's true what you said back there. It ain't fair, but that's the way life is. It's a game filled with cheaters. Everyone cheats, but they always get caught."

"Shane broke out of jail Steve! Not only that but he abducted Ponyboy and now Pony's dead!"

Steve shoved Two-Bit in the shoulder before screaming, "He ain't dead! Don't say that, don't ever say that until we know for sure! I swear to God Two-Bit if I hear you ever say that again, especially in front of Darry and Soda, I'll make sure you'll regret it!"

Two-Bit stood while rubbing his shoulder. "How do you know that though? Steve, Ponyboy was taken by a killer. Killers don't take people if they aren't going to kill them. If Pony's not dead now, then he will be!"

"We're gonna find him Two-Bit." Steve looked down at the ground. "We _will _find him."

"I know we will, but we're gonna be late."

Two-Bit walked away, and Steve didn't bother chasing him down this time.

oOoOo

Steve went to work later that day even though he really didn't want to. He was tired, and scared. Steve knew Two-Bit was right, but he couldn't lose hope. Pony wasn't his favorite person in the world, but he was his favorite person's little brother. If he didn't have hope then Soda wouldn't, and if Soda didn't have it, Darry wouldn't. Two-Bit might have rubbed off on him, but he wasn't going to allow this to turn into a game of dominoes where they all end up collapsing one after one. Steve wasn't going to allow it.

He flipped through a magazine as he sat behind the counter. He usually worked out in the garage, but today wasn't a usual day. The bell rang and he looked up to see a familiar face.

"Hey Steve, is Soda around?"

It was Soda's girlfriend, Shannon. She had sandy blond hair with her bangs clipped to the side, light pink lips and sparkling blue eyes. It was the typical kind of girl Soda usually went out with.

"Uh, no. Sorry Shannon." The greaser bit his lip. "Look Shannon, I'd leave Soda alone for a little bit. He's dealing with some family problems right now and I think it's best if you just stay out of the way until it all clears up."

The blond nodded. "I heard. It's all over the news that he escape Steve. I'd just thought I come to see how he's doing with all this. I've only met Ponyboy once, he's a good kid, and he doesn't deserve this. Soda doesn't either."

"You're right. He hasn't spoken a word since we knew it was Shane for sure."

Shannon shook her head. "That poor family. It's like God's doin' everything he can to tear it to shreds, huh?"

Steve looked down at the ground and everything got quiet for a moment until the bell rang and someone walked through the doors.

"I gotta get back to work. I'll tell Soda you said stopped by."

"Thanks Steve."

oOoOo

_**Convict Escaped From Prison**_

_**By Linda James**_

_TULSA- Late last night, a prisoner escaped from jail. It is unknown how he actually escaped, but it is said that the prison guards were "sleeping on the job." Eighteen year old Shane Whitfield, was sentence to twenty years in prison last March after murdering seventeen year old Derek Sanders, and the kidnapping and attempted murder of fourteen year old Ponyboy Curtis. Around the time Whitfield fled from the prison, Curtis had disappeared. His brother, Darrel Curtis, claimed to hear rustling coming from his room last night around the time, but thought it was his other brother coming home. When his brother actually got home, they found an open window and a white rag on the floor which had chloroform residue left on it. It is assumed that fourteen year old, Ponyboy Curtis has been kidnapped again by the escaped convict._

* * *

**I hope this was a good chapter. Chapter three will kind of focus more on Darry and Soda. Also just a little thing to remember, most of the characters in this story will be important-John Hodgins, Sharon, Shannon, and maybe a few more people along the way. I'm just saying this just to let you now that you shouldn't forget about them. Also I'm going to be pulling the rug out from under your feet more than I did in On Thin Ice. I have a couple surprises up my sleeve for this story. An just a little spoiler for you the first surprise is going to be in chapter four, what it is, maybe if you read chapter one very closely and then this chapter and this littler author's note you maybe be able to put it together but if you can't you'll find out soon. **

**Anyway, please review. I love to hear what people think of my writing and what you think is going to happen next. Thank you to everyone who did review the last chapter. I really appreciate it, and thanks for all the favorites and follows. **

**-MLC99**


	3. Donimos

_**In Hot Water**_

**Chapter Three: "Donimos"**

_Saturday May 21st, 1966_

Darry looked over at Soda who hasn't moved or spoken for a long time, which was unusual. Soda was the type of person who couldn't stand silence and staying still. The fact that his younger brother was acting like a statue made Darry concerned.

Darry looked over at the clock. It was almost one in the afternoon and they haven't even ate breakfast yet. Darry sighed and rubbed his sweaty palms on the arms of the recliner.

"Sodapop." Darry snapped Soda out of his trance. "You hungry?"

Soda shook his head. "I'm not hungry," he said dully.

"You sure Soda?"

Soda nodded. "Yeah Darry, I'm fine."

Darry didn't really know what to say. He was sad too, and on top of that, he was very angry at the guards who let this happen. If they were doing their job right, this would have never happened, but they weren't.

"Look Soda, I know how you feel, but Pony's going to be okay. Pony's always okay. Detectives Jenkins and Rodgers found him last time, they'll find him again this time."

Soda stood up. "What makes you think this time is the same as last time? Darry that kid won't hesitate this time! If Pony's not dead now, he's going to be any moment now! I'm not that stupid Dar!"

Soda stormed out of the living room. He headed towards his bedroom, but stopped at the doorway. He couldn't go in there. He wouldn't go in there. Soda turned and walked out the front door.

Darry put his head in his hands. Pony was gone and it was killing Soda. Darry never understood how Soda and Ponyboy were so close, but they were. Sure Darry was close to both of them, but they were closer. The first time Pony was kidnapped, Soda was worried and depressed, but Darry knew this was going to be far worse.

It was going to be far worse.

oOoOo

Soda walked in to the DX, dressed and everything, and Steve looked up from his magazine shocked to see his best friend.

"Soda, wh-what are you doing here?"

"I'm working Steve, just like you are."

Steve closed the magazine and put it down on the counter. "Go home Soda, you shouldn't be here."

Soda shook his head, "I'm on the schedule."

"That wasn't what I meant Soda, and you know it. You didn't get any sleep last night, you're tired and you look awful. You shouldn't be here Soda. Ponyboy-"

"Don't Steve!" Soda cut him off. "Don't even talk about him, don't even think about him!"

Steve shut his mouth. He honestly did not expect Soda to get so mad when he mentioned his brother's name. Soda had only been mad at him once in his entire life and Steve had it coming, but this time Steve didn't do anything.

"So do you want to work out in the garage or take my spot at the counter?" Steve awkwardly asked. Soda didn't give an answer. He just put his DX cap on his head and headed towards the door.

"Oh and Soda," Steve said. Soda stopped and turned around. "Shannon stopped by about an hour ago. She was looking for you."

Soda nodded. "Well then she'll find me later."

Steve watched Soda walk out of the store and head into the garage. The dominoes were falling. Two-Bit was the first, and now Soda was next. Hopefully he and Darry can stay strong enough to remain standing. The whole gang couldn't fall, but two already had.

Steve sighed and looked at the clock. It was nearly one thirty. If Soda was to be anywhere besides home due to the situation, it should be out searching for Ponyboy, and not working. Steve tried to tell him that but Soda snapped at him before he could finish his sentence. Soda wasn't himself anymore. Steve never really cared about Ponyboy too much, sure he'd stick up for him if he was in trouble and hang out with him on occasions to make Soda happy, but if Pony was never a part of the gang or was never Soda's little brother, Steve would probably care less about the kid being kidnapped again, but that wasn't the case because Pony was in the gang and was his best friend's baby brother. Soda cared about Pony more than he cared about anything and whatever Soda cares about, Steve cares about.

Steve knew Soda wasn't going to be himself until Pony was back in their lives, and Two-Bit was the same.

oOoOo

Two-Bit poured every last bit of beer from his bottle down his throat. It was bottle after bottle for him, he just couldn't help himself. Two-Bit always got drunk for fun but this time it was to forget. He said earlier that things like this weren't going to help him find Ponyboy, but he didn't care anymore. Nothing was going to help Ponyboy because Ponyboy was dead. It wasn't that hard to figure out. Shane wouldn't hesitate this time, it made no sense if he would.

A hand was placed on Two-Bit's shoulder and he let out a groan. "Go away Steve. I thought I made it clear enough that I want to be alone."

The person took his hand off Two-Bit. "I ain't no Steve."

Two-Bit turned around to see Tim Shepard, who instantly took a seat on the stool next to him. He ordered a drink and then turned to Two-Bit.

"I heard about the kid. It's all over the news."

Two-Bit took a swig out of the next bottle that was placed in front of him. He didn't reply to Tim at all, he was here to forget, not talk. He didn't ever want to talk about this. He took another sip, and then another.

"Listen Two-Bit," said Tim. "I only know Ponyboy as the youngest Curtis who hangs around my brother from time to time. I don't know him as well as you do but I know he doesn't deserve this. You guys don't deserve this. All of us don't deserve this. Ponyboy was a good kid, _is_ a good kid. He wouldn't go down without a fight."

Two-Bit took another drink. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm sayin' that the kid wouldn't leave the Earth without a fight. There's a chance he's still out there, alive and you aren't doin' him any favors moping around and wasting your money on alcohol. And if he isn't alive, do you think he'd want you doing this?"

Two-Bit slammed his bottle on the counter. "Shut up Tim! Pony ain't here, he can't tell me what to do and you can't either. Just let me be!"

Tim stood up and put money on the counter for the bartender. "All I'm saying Two-Bit is that you shouldn't drown your problems away. I'll see ya around."

And with that, Tim Shepard left.

oOoOo

Darry replayed the events of the previous night over and over again. The shuffling that went on about two-thirty Pony was probably trying to fight off Shane. Why didn't he scream? Darry didn't know. If only Darry got up to check out what was going on during the shuffling and not when Soda slammed the door an hour later. If Darry got up to "yell at Soda" at that time, Pony would still be here.

Darry got up and headed towards Pony and Soda's room. Darry wasn't sure if Soda would ever sleep in there again, but he understood why. The bedroom's scent was a mixture of Soda and Ponyboy. Though the smell might be confronting by telling you Pony was there, it was discomforting because Pony wasn't there and his smell was just reminding you that he was gone.

Darry sat in the chair that was pushed into Pony's desk. The top of it was so clean and organized now that he didn't have textbooks and papers burying it since it was summer. Darry wondered if he would ever see Pony's things pile on top of the desk again or if Thursday night was the last time. Darry knew that this was breaking Soda's heart and Two-Bit's as well, but his was breaking too, but he had to stay strong for what little was left of their gang and for Ponyboy as well, dead or alive.

Darry took one last look at the cleared desk before getting up. When he got up, he knocked over a pen. It rolled underneath the desk and Darry got down to pick it up. That's when he saw it. A piece of paper taped to the bottom of the desk. Darry ripped the paper from the wood and saw his and Soda's name written in Pony's handwriting.

Darry sat back down at the desk before unfolding it and reading it. It said:

**Dear Darry and Soda,**

**I don't know where to begin really. If you haven't found out by now, I should be dead by the time you're reading this. Shane's gang is kind enough to allow me to write this and said they'd deliver this as soon as they could. It seems like life is always too short for all of us. Maybe we are all meant to die young and early. I don't know. But I'm going to miss you two and I sure hope you're going to miss me too!**

**Darry I'm sorry about all the things I did to cause you to worry. I hope you'll be able to forgive me. I'm sorry I prevented you to go to college. I always felt guilty over that. I never ever wanted to hold you back from following your dreams and I'm sorry I did. Go back to school when you can. Do whatever it was that you wanted to do. Have fun for once in your life but please make sure Soda doesn't go crazy about me.**

**Soda I'm sorry that this had to end this way, but please don't blame Darry for this. It wasn't his fault or Two-Bit's. In fact I don't even know how they found me but they did. I'm going to be in a better place, I'll be happy there so please just don't go nuts okay? I'll see you soon, but not too soon alright?**

**Make sure Two-Bit knows this is NOT his fault. Don't get mad at him about this. If it's anyone's fault it's mine for getting in the mess with Bob Sheldon a few months ago. Tell Two-Bit that. He'll go crazy if he thinks it's his fault, and tell Steve thanks for me!**

**Love,**

**Ponyboy Curtis**

Darry could tell this was from the last time Shane took him since it talked about it not being Two-Bit's fault. Two-Bit was suppose to be watching him that day at school but Pony felt sick in class and went to use the bathroom and Shane and his gang found him and cornered him in there before drugging him and taking him to Shane's house.

Despite the fact that this was written for another event, Darry couldn't help but shed a few tears. He knew that Pony would write a similar letter to this one if he was given the chance. Darry couldn't believe that Pony felt like a burden for him. Sure Darry could've gone to college and been more successful but he couldn't leave Pony and Soda behind like that. Darry needed his brothers just as much as they needed him. Pony was never a burden to Darry and never would be. Darry might have never told them, but he loved his brothers and would do anything for them.

"Darry?" A voice hollered in the background. Soda was back. Darry wiped his eyes, stood up and walked out of the room, carrying the letter with him.

"Soda, I have something for you." Darry gave Soda Pony's letter. "He wrote it the first time Shane took him, though I'm sure he would've written the same thing if he was given the chance."

Soda read the letter, and handed it back to Darry. He was on the verge of tears, trying his best not to let them fall but since he was Sodapop they had fallen anyway.

"This ain't fair Darry," Soda cried. "Out of all of us, he's suffered the most. Why can't it be me? Why did this have to happen to Pony when it could've happened to me? He's done nothing wrong his whole life. He's innocent!"

Darry opened his mouth to reply but Soda went on. "He was the one who was suppose to do big things. He was suppose to get out of this neighborhood and do something useful with his life. Why did it have to be him?"

Darry shook his head and pulled Soda into a hug. Darry could feel his shirt getting wet from Sodapop's tears.

"I-I don't know little buddy. I just don't know."

Soda pulled himself out of Darry's arms and looked up at his big brother. "He's gonna pay for this Darry. He's gonna suffer for what he did. He has too!"

Darry shook his head again. "Soda, Pony said he doesn't want us to do anything stupid like that. He wants us to move on. Shane will suffer the consequences in jail."

"He's a killer Darry! If he doesn't get the death penalty then I'll make sure he ends up dead!"

"Soda, revenge is never the answer. Shane is doing this for revenge. You can't fight fire with fire."

"Whatever," Soda said and walked to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

**I got four reviews since the last update! Come on guys, please review! I know this chapter wasn't the best but it was necessary. But the next chapter will keep you on the edge of your seat! Promise! I already have it written, so please if you really want this exciting, nail biting update than I suggest you leave a comment. Think about it, it is a really great way to tell me you really want me to update and guess what? It's free!**

**Anyway I hope I'm portraying the characters well enough for you. I'm trying my best! Tim Shepard probably won't be appearing again. I just needed someone to pop in and talk to Two-Bit and Tim seemed to be the right guy, but do keep an eye out for the other characters I throw in here *evil snicker* this story may seem to be starting out slow but chapter four this story is going to take a turn and I promise you it will be thrilling!**

**Like I said above, please review!**

**-MLC 99 **


	4. Shenanigans

_**In Hot Water**_

**Chapter Four: "Shenanigans" **

_Saturday May 21st, 1966_

Shane came by for the second time that day around noon. He said the person who was suppose to be here had somewhere to go and couldn't make the shift to babysit him. Pony wasn't sure if that was good or bad. He didn't know this person and wasn't itching to meet a friend of Shane's. The thought sent shivers down Pony's spine. What Ponyboy was worried about is what the person was doing that caused him to miss his shift.

It was a few hours later when Pony heard shuffling upstairs. Someone was here, and it was probably Shane's friend, but the footsteps were different. He wasn't wearing regular shoes, he was wearing heels. Pony assumed that Shane would get a guy to help him out in this job, but the sound of heels clicking against the floors above him gave it away.

It took whoever was upstairs fifteen minutes to make it into the basement where Pony was tied up in. He could smell warm food which was the opposite to what Shane had brought him mixed with the familiar scent of perfume. Did he know this person? Pony tried to turn his head around towards the stairs as the person walked down them but his neck wouldn't allow it.

"I assume you know the rules Ponyboy," a female voice said. He knew that voice but he couldn't pinpoint it. She walked passed him, not showing her face as she put a plate down with a glass with a dark liquid in it, along with a towel. The liquid looked like pop, but he wasn't sure. Still not facing him, she bent over and pulled out a small handgun from her heeled boot. "No funny business."

She turned around and brushed her sandy blond hair out of her face and Pony's jaw dropped. She looked slightly different wearing Soc clothes instead of greaser clothes, but there was no mistake of who this girl was. "Shannon?"

Her face turned red. "Don't call me that, got that? My name is Sharon, NOT _Shannon_." She spat out the name in disgust. It was clear she didn't like that name, but why she was going by it confused Ponyboy.

"I'm sorry, _Sharon_."

"Thank you." Sharon walked over to Ponyboy and untied his hands. "Do you want to eat first or take a shower? Food's warm, but if you prefer cold you can wait."

"I think I'll eat first."

Ponyboy stood up, and walked toward the table. There was a chair but he preferred to stand even though his legs were numb from sitting practically all day. Sharon took a seat in her chair and watched Pony devour the food.

"I usually will come by around noonish, I just had to do a few things so that's why you got Shane. Once you are done eating, you can use the bathroom and shower and such, then I want you to get some exercise. Run around, walk around, do push ups, I don't really care, but you can't sit around twenty-three hours a week."

Pony stopped eating. "Why are you being nice about this? Why is Shane being nice about this?"

Sharon smirked. "We're not being nice about this Ponyboy. We need you alive for now. You will eventually be dead. We have to keep you fed and exercised to keep you alive."

Pony took a sip of his drink. _Pepsi, she sure seems nice to me. _He thought as he placed his favorite drink on the table.

"So Sharon, could I ask you something? I wanna know why you switched your name to Shannon when dating my brother."

"Soda told me you were smart, so I thought when you saw my face you'd figure it out. Shane's my cousin. My brother's the guy he went to stay with after he shot you. But since my brother's a boy, and the police are currently interrogating him right as we speak, he wasn't the right accomplice. Think about it Ponyboy. If your brother was home last night than Shane would never been able to get you alone before anyone noticed he was gone."

Ponyboy pushed his food away from him. "I'm going to go take my shower now."

Pony headed towards the bathroom, and Sharon threw the towel she brought down at him as he walked away. He caught it without bothering to look at her. He knew this girl would end up breaking his brother's heart, and he should've said something. If he said something then this might have never happened.

oOoOo

Sharon made Pony run around the room a couple of times before tying him back up to the pole. Pony noticed how much looser she had tied the ropes compared to her cousin. Sharon then went over, grabbed the wet towel, and unfinished food and drink.

"I wish I could keep you company a little longer, but I'm gonna go track down your brother, see how he's holding up. I'll tell ya how he's doin' tomorrow when I come to visit ya. I don't know, maybe I'll bring a book or something for you to read and let you do that for a little bit. Good night Ponyboy."

Sharon walked up the stairs. Pony heard her shuffling things around for about fifteen minutes before he heard a door close. Pony figured she was probably cleaning up the food she had made him. He waited a few more minutes and then started to untie the knot. He _had_ to get out of there.

The basement door was locked though. Pony ran down the stairs and looked around. There had to be something that he could use to get out. He spotted a fork that Sharon had left on the table. He grabbed it and ran back up the basement stairs. He inserted the fork in the crack between the door and the doorframe. After a few seconds, he opened the door and ran out.

There were no lights on upstairs, but Pony could still see in the dark. He headed towards the front door with the fork still in his hand when he spotted a phone. He ran to it instead and dialed a number.

He listened to it ring a couple of times and he felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. _Goddamnit Darry, pick up! Pick up! Pick up! PICK UP!_

"Hello?" Ponyboy's heart stopped for a second when he heard his oldest brother speak over the phone. Could this really be happening?

"Hello?" Darry's voice asked again, and Pony snapped out of what was going through his head.

"Darry!" he cried. "It's me! It's Ponyboy!"

"Ponyboy, where are you? Are you okay?" Darry sounded frantic and worried over the phone.

"I-I don't know. I-I'm in a house in the woods. I-I'm okay Dar-"

Pony froze. He heard footsteps from outside. This couldn't be good.

"Ponyboy?" Darry's voice rang through the receiver sounding even more frantic, but Pony didn't reply. He dropped the phone on it's cradle and headed towards the nearest window. He opened it, jumped out of it quickly, and then shut it before dunking down into the bush that was underneath it at the exact moment Sharon walked through the door.

His heart pounded even harder than it did when he was on the phone with Darry. Sharon had a gun, and all Pony had as a weapon was a used fork. He had been shot once already and he did not want to relive that near death experience, not that he ever wanted to live through it the first time.

"PONYBOY!" Sharon's voice yelled from inside the house and Pony's heart beated faster. He thought it's sound would give away his location outside. He put his left hand over his mouth to help prevent any sound coming out of it, while his right hand clenched the fork ready to use if he had to.

"Don't hide from me Ponyboy. I promise if you come out now Shane won't hear a thing about this. I know you're around here somewhere. Please come out!"

Pony gulped trying to swallow a cry. He was _so_ scared. The hand that held the fork wouldn't stop trembling. If she found him he could be killed. Johnny told him sixteen years wasn't a long enough life. If sixteen years was short, fourteen years was a lot shorter. When Pony saw Dally after he was shot, Dally told him that he had a choice; to live or die. He told Pony that he had a long life to live so Pony choose to stay with his brothers over his parents and two friends. Pony never regretted that choice until now that he was sitting in a bush trying his best to stay quiet but it's hard to not cry when you are so scared.

"Please Ponyboy!" she begged from inside of the house. He heard her sigh. She was quiet for a few moments before he heard her again.

"Shane… I'm sorry… I thought… It's not my fault but Pony escaped… I think he's around here somewhere… I SAID IT'S NOT MY FAULT!... Please Shane, I'm sorry… I'm so so sorry! I didn't… I'm sorry."

He heard her hang up the phone as he leaned back against the house. This was going to be a long, terrifying night. Pony could only hope that tonight he wasn't going to be found, but his hiding spot wasn't the best and if he moved Sharon might see or hear.

oOoOo

"_Ponyboy, where are you? Are you okay?"_ Darry blurted into the phone as he watched Soda hop to his feet and rush over to him.

"_I-I don't know. I-I'm in a house in the woods. I-I'm okay Dar-"_

Pony went silent for a minute and the color in Darry's face drained. _"Ponyboy?" _he said frantically into the phone and Soda gave him a worried look. After a couple more seconds the line went dead.

"Darry!" Soda couldn't help be scream. His missing baby brother just called but the line went dead. Soda knew that couldn't be good.

Darry shook his head at Soda while he spun his finger in the rotary dial. "Detective Rodgers, I apologize for calling so late but Ponyboy just called…Yeah he said he's okay but he hung up on me before he was finished talking… He didn't say much but said something about a house in the woods, I don't know… Thank you. Goodbye."

Darry hung up the phone and Soda gave him a look. "Well?"

"You can only trace a call when it's still going but it's a lead. Pony's alive and we got an idea to where he is."

"But he hung up on us Darry! That isn't something that happens when something good is going on! He could be hurt or worse, dead now!"

"I know that Sodapop!" Darry snapped at his little brother. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you."

Soda ignored it. "You said the woods right?"

Darry nodded. "Yeah. He's in some house in the woods."

Soda left the living room for a few minutes and returned holding two flashlights. He tossed one to Darry who barely caught it from not expecting Soda to throw one at him.

"Let's get going." Soda headed out the front door with Darry's keys in his hands and Darry didn't hesitate to follow him. They wanted their brother back and they were willing to do anything to have him back in their arms.

Unfortunately for them, there were a lot possible places for Pony to be in Tulsa, but theu choose the nearest woods to their house figuring it would be the easiest for Shane to take an unconscious Ponyboy. They searched for two hours until the batteries in the flashlights were about to go dead and came up clean. Getting Ponyboy back wasn't going to be as easy as last time.

oOoOo

_**Frantic Call From Kidnap Victim**_

_**By Linda James**_

_TULSA- Fourteen year old Ponyboy Curtis went missing late Friday night after criminal Shane Whitfield escaped from jail. Whitfield was arrested after murdering a kid his age, then kidnapping and nearly murdering Ponyboy Curtis. Nearly twenty-four hours after Curtis went missing, his oldest brother, Darrel Curtis received a frantic phone call from him. The brother said Ponyboy sounded very scared and hung up the phone before finishing a sentence. After the call last night, the police are looking into the new lead and are hoping to find the missing teenager and the escaped convict before it's too late._

* * *

**_What did I tell you? I thought this was pretty exciting. It was a really fun chapter to write! I wonder if Pony's going to escape or not? What do you guys think? I already know the answer but I was just wondering if you guys think Pony can make a run for it without being caught or if Shane and Sharon will find him. Questions questions questions! _**

**_Thanks for the reviews as always. I really appreciate it when you guys take the time to read my work. It's nice to know there are some people out there who enjoy it. I don't know, maybe one day I'll become a published writer... I don't know, but I"m never going to stop writing. I love it too much! Don't forget to review!_**

**_Also spring sports starts Monday, and I am on the swim team, so that is going to take some time off my hands, I'll try to update at least once a week. Also believe it or not, you can use a fork to pick a lock. I looked it up and even watched a video on how to do it. It's amazing what you learn when you are researching things for a story!_**

**_-Michelle Loves Chocolate 99_**


	5. A Risky Chance to Take

_**A/N:** Just a little FYI, this chapter and and the ending of the last chapter take place technically on Sunday May 22nd instead of the 21st because of it going after midnight. I didn't change it because to me the days don't change until you go to sleep and wake up in the morning, and also to not confuse you and make you think Pony's been hiding in the woods for longer than he actually has. This chapter probably takes place from 2-4 A.M. Chapter six will start on the 22nd._

* * *

_**In Hot Water**_

**Chapter Five: "A Risky Chance to Take"**

_Saturday May 21st, 1966_

He was still shaking. It was about fifteen minutes after the phone call Sharon made to Shane when he arrived. Pony instantly knew it was him when he heard heavy footsteps pounding on the ground. As the pounding got louder, Pony thought his heartbeat was doing the same. He felt like time had slowed down so much after he heard Sharon come back to the house.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Pony jumped as he heard Shane yell at his cousin. The last time he knew that Shane Whitfield was angry, Pony was almost killed. He felt guilty for getting Sharon into so much trouble, but then again she didn't tie him as tightly as she should have. It was like she was telling him to leave but Pony knew that wasn't the message. If she wanted him to leave she would have never came back.

"I'm so sorry!" she cried desperately. She sounded so scared. "I… I don't know what happened. I left him and I forgot something at the house and as I was heading back I heard shuffling and when I came in the basement door was opened… I don't know Shane! I'm so sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it Sharon! I told you to tie him down tight, to lock all doors in the house and you failed. Your mistake might have put both you and I in jail, you understand that?"

"I didn't even want to be part of this in the first place Shane. It's not my fault that he escaped!"

"Whatever. You search around the house. I'll go check possible places he could've run to. I know this place from the back of my hand. He ain't gonna get far."

Pony squeaked. Maybe he should just stand up and give his location out to them because maybe that would easier to deal with than what they would do to him if they found him. If he came back to them on his own maybe they wouldn't hurt him as bad as the would if they found him. But turning himself in would make it official that he would not survive this at all. It was like him handing a gun to someone and asking them to shoot him.

But deep in his gut, Pony felt that he was going to die-maybe not tonight, but soon. It was like there was a pattern to it. Every eight months, two people they are close to will die. If he died in this, then there definitely was a patterned. May marked eight months since Dally and Johnny died on the dot. But Pony couldn't help thinking who would die with him.

Pony stop shaking when he saw moving light. That just made the situation worse; they had flashlights. If they shone the light on the bush he was in he was going to be screwed. Ponyboy's life was filled with unfortunate events, they were never ending.

Pony's heart slightly slowed when it got dark. Shane probably went into the woods but he had no idea where Sharon was.

_Maybe I could outrun her…_

Pony shook his head. He probably could outrun her but that still didn't change the fact that she had a gun. Sharon was armed and dangerous, and so was Shane. If he ran off and got lost in the woods Shane would probably find him. Every option Pony had had a big chance of him getting caught. There was no way out.

The fourteen year old let out a breath between his lips and closed his eyes. It was going to be risky, very risky but he was going to try. He had to fight, not just for him, but for his family and friends. He put the fork in the pocket of his sweats and opened his eyes before bolting out of the bush, it wasn't until he ran out that he noticed he was in a thorn bush. The spikes got caught in his shirt but he just pulled harder to get out, slightly getting scratched by the shrub.

He ran about one hundred yards before finding a tree that looked easy to climb. Soda was always the tree climber of the family but that still didn't stop Pony from pulling and pushing himself up with his arms and legs. It was dark outside and his clothes blended in to his surroundings. He was probably about ten feet off the ground and no one was going to shine their flashlights in a tree. They weren't that smart.

"SHANE!" Sharon's shriek made Pony jump which almost caused him to fall out of the tree, and his heart race began to pick up again. This night was never going to end.

"SHHHAAANNNEE!" she yelled searching for her cousin. Pony saw the light of her flashlight shining on the bush he was sitting in. She must have saw or heard him move.

Pony watched a second light coming. Shane approached his cousin. "What?"

"I didn't see him, I heard crunching sounds and came over here. Look!"

"Yeah, he was in the bush. _Was_. He's not there anymore. We need to find him, not find where he was. Stuck clothing won't help us find him Sharon!"

Shane paused. "Head out into the east, I'll cover everything else. He's not in the house anymore. When you actually see him Sharon, then call me. He could be long gone by now. We could've caught him by now!"

Sharon didn't say anything and Pony watched the lights depart in opposite directions. He sighed in relief and his heart began to slow again. He waited for a few silent minutes before he began to descend from the tree. He was about halfway down when his foot missed the branch and he slipped, falling from a five foot drop and landing on his stomach. Pain shot up his left wrist as he attempt to catch himself. He let out a soft cry, but immediately got up, running as softly as he could towards the house, hoping that no one heard the thud when he collided into the hard, solid ground.

He got to the phone again dialing the number to his house. He called twice, no answer.

_God dammit! Where are you guys?_

He began to dial the Matthews' place, but hung up. It was late at night on a Saturday, Two-Bit was probably out drunk. He called the last person that could possibly help him; Steve. He listened to it ring a few times and almost hung up by the time Steve's dad picked it up.

"Hey Mr. Randle is Steve around, it's really urgent." Pony tried to stay as calm as he possibly could, and prayed that Steve was there.

There was no reply from Steve's father. It was silent for a moment and then there were some shuffling noises. Pony almost gave up.

"Darry, Soda?" Steve's voice came through the receiver and Pony felt a bunch of weight lift from his shoulders.

"No, Steve it's me, it's Ponyboy."

"Ponyboy! Where the hell are you?" the greaser shouted at the fourteen year old.

"I… I don't know Steve. I'm somewhere in the woods. Listen, I don't have much time, and I couldn't get a hold of Darry or Soda."

"Heck kid, why didn't you bother calling the police?"

Pony ignored it, both he and Steve knew that the police aren't the best people to contact when you're a greaser, especially when you have a name like Ponyboy. They always think it's a joke.

"Sorry kid, uh, what woods do you think you're in? Can ya describe it?"

Pony hiestated. "Uh.. it looks like a woods Steve. There's lots of trees and bushes and there's a house."

"C'mon kid! Think, is there anything that could help us find you, what kinds of trees are there?"

"I don't know Steve. I was never in scouts, but there are thorn bushes."

"Gee, that's a big help."

"Shut up Steve, I.. I can't stay on the phone, alright? I have to get out of here before they come back. They're out there looking for me."

"_They're?"_

"Steve, I got to go, but just a little tip, don't ever trust Soda's girlfriend, Sharon again. Bye Steve."

"Wait-"

Pony hung up before taking off through the front door.

oOoOo

Steve drove up to the Curtises'. It has been a rough twenty-four hours, and the fact that Pony just called him a few minutes ago, he was worried. He raced up the steps and walked through the door. He was surprised to find Soda asleep on the couch and Darry reading the newspaper in his recliner.

"Hey Steve," Darry said as he looked up from the paper, but then quickly returned to it. After a moment, Darry took another look at Steve. "What's wrong?"

"Ponyboy, he… he just called me, said you weren't here."

Darry was up on his feet quickly. "What? We just got home a few minutes ago. He called us about two hours ago. Said he was somewhere in the woods, and then hung up on us suddenly. What'd he say?"

"Said that he couldn't talk long, said some people were after him," Steve said then looked over at Soda who was still asleep on the sofa. "And that we can't trust Shannon."

Darry tilted his head. "I wonder why he would say that."

Steve shrugged. "Beats me, but hey, I asked him what kind of trees there were and such to narrow it down. He said he didn't know what kind there were but said there were thorn bushes. Don't know how helpful that is, but at least it's somethin'."

Darry was silent for a moment, but then something snapped inside of him. He instantly grabbed a pen and started to scribble something on the newspaper he was reading, then set it down on the coffee table grabbing the keys at the same time.

"Let's go."

Darry began to open the front door when Steve grabbed his shoulder. "Where we goin'? What about Soda?"

"Soda didn't get any sleep last night, I think it's best to let him sleep for a little bit. We're going to the woods over in the Soc territory, over by the house where Derek Sanders grew up in."

Steve headed out the door with Darry. "Why there? There's a million places he could be."

Darry climbed in the truck and Steve got in the passenger seat. "My dad took me hunting in that woods once before. Soda was only three at the time and Pony wasn't even here yet. There were thorn bushes everywhere and I got stuck and scratched up. We never went there again. Plus it's by the Sanders' place so Shane may be familiar with the area."

oOoOo

Pony cradled his arm as he ran. His left wrist felt numb, and it was swelling. Why did he have to climb a tree? Now if he had to defend himself he could only do it one handed. He wasn't looking forward to that at all, but he kept his pace at a slow jog. It was faster than walking, but quieter than running, and he wanted to say as quiet as he could. He was in deep trouble, like he was in a pot of boiling hot water, or a pot of cooking soup. He wasn't in a great situation and wished this would be over soon but Pony felt this was far from over.

He saw a light shine through the trees. Panic filled his body. With his right hand, he pulled out the metal fork. It wasn't a switchblade, but it could still be used as a weapon then he got on the ground and crawled towards a fallen tree. There was a little ditch under it, and Pony crawled into the hole, anticipating either Shane or Sharon wouldn't see him.

"Ponyboy!" a familiar voice loudly whispered. "Pony!"

Pony peaked his head out of the ditch. He immediately dropped the fork and used his right arm to pull himself out of the hole.

"Darry!" he attempted to shout, but only a whisper came out. Darry rushed up to his youngest brother, pulling him into a hug. It may have only been twenty-four hours, but it was sure a rough, and long day. It felt like it was years instead of days since Darry had last seen him.

"Are you alright?" Darry asked, pulling his brother off of him and examining him. "You're not hurt are you Pony?"

"I'm fine Darry, but I really think we should get out of here right now."

"The kid's right," Steve cut in, flicking off his flashlight, as he noticed the other one heading towards their way. "I think we've been spotted."

* * *

**Well at least he's reunited with Darry... Don't worry guys this story isn't going to end this quickly, I still have a lot of plans for it *evil laugh.* Sorry about the cliffhanger, I could've gone a little bit farther(like three more paragraphs or something) but that will leave you off at an even bigger cliffhanger... If I were you I'd like me to end it off a a smaller cliffhanger than a bigger. So yes, that does mean that chapter six will be exciting( at least the beginning). I'm not exactly sure how six will end yet, it may be exciting, or it maybe a little on the dull side, we'll see. **

**I will TRY my best to update this weekend. I do have another on going story, but this story is my main priority. So don't think the other story will have any effect on how much this gets update because it won't. Plus I'm not even sure if I'm going to continue it or not. Back to topic, next update MIGHT be Saturday. If you haven't noticed I update usually on Tuesdays and Saturdays so that can help you predict when you will see a new chapter.**

**If you didn't read the little AN above, you might want to read it... it's not majorly important, but could clear a little confusion if you have any.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I means a lot to me! Keep it up, alright? Believe it or not, your reviews motivate me to update more than anything else does. So the more you review the more time I will make to write! **

**Also, I had no time to proof read this so please excuse grammar/ typo errors. Thanks!**

**-MLC 99**


	6. Far From Over

_**In Hot Water**_

**Chapter Six: "Far From Over"**

_Sunday May 22nd, 1966_

_"The kid's right," Steve cut in, flicking off his flashlight, as he noticed the other one heading towards their way. "I think we've been spotted."_

To Ponyboy, the night felt like it was never going to end. Why couldn't he have used the phone and just stayed put in the house? If Darry and Steve were out looking for him they would have eventually found the house, after all a house in the middle of the woods isn't that hard to spot once you get close enough. But Pony could never have it his way. Johnny and Dally would still be alive if he could choose, his parents especially. Darry would get to go to college and Soda would never have dropped out. Everything would be normal if he had it his way.

Darry grabbed Pony at the top of his arm and began pulling on him. "C'mon we can out run-"

"I don't think that's a bright idea," the voice cut Darry off. "I suggest you don't move."

The three greasers looked at the Soc. The handgun was in his hand and his index finger was on the trigger. If his finger twitched, the gun would go off in a second. The slow night just got slower. It came to Pony that it was true that time slowed down when you see you life almost flash before your eyes at the very moment. This was the longest night he had lived- longer than the night he and Johnny ran into Bob, Randy, and his friends at the park, longer than the night of the fire when he was at the hospital waiting for his brothers and a word about Johnny, longer than the night of the rumble where both Johnny and Dally died. It seemed that his life just kept breaking records.

Darry's grip tightened on his baby brother's arm, and Pony pretended that it didn't hurt even though it did. He knew Darry wasn't trying to hurt him, he was only trying to protect him. Darry didn't want Shane to take Pony away. Not again. Not ever. But Superman wasn't able to do everything. Darry might have seemed like he was a real superhero, but he was normal, he wasn't anything compared to the real Clark Kent. Darry couldn't prevent Shane from pulling that trigger and he felt useless.

While the two brothers stood still holding onto each other, Steve stood about three feet away from them to the right, a couple of feet away from Shane, his hands up in surrender. Like Darry, Steve felt helpless too. The gun was pointed directly at Ponyboy. If he or Darry moved, Shane still wouldn't fire at them, he'd fire at his target, his enemy. Steve cursed himself then when he just remembered he didn't even think about grabbing a blade when he fled his house very suddenly after hanging up with Ponyboy. That phone call was probably about twenty minutes ago.

Steve looked at the ground. It was the woods and people litter all the time, there had to be something around, right? A pop bottle, or beer bottle… anything he could quickly pick up and charge at Shane before he could notice, after all Steve wasn't in Shane's view very well. His eyes were glued on Ponyboy and if Steve moved slow enough Shane might not notice him moving at all until Steve tackled him.

He spotted a fork on the ground by his foot, wasn't what he was looking for or even expected to be out lying in the middle of the woods, but it would do the job. Steve slowly began to crouch down to the ground to grab the medal silverware off the dirt floor. As he picked it up, he spotted blue and red lights shining through the trees in the distance. The rode was a long ways away but you could still see the flashing lights. It was a good thing that Shane's back was turned against where the cars were parked in the distance, otherwise he would've noticed the flashing lights. Hopefully they would find them in time. Hopefully Shane's flashlight, that was lying on the ground would give the fuzz a clue to their location but deep down, Steve knew it wouldn't.

"SHHHHAANNNEEEE!" A sudden scream of a female voice shouted in the distance. "SHAANNNEE! GET OUT OF HERE! RUN!"

Shane immediately dropped the gun and ran, suddenly noticing the lights in the distance. The eighteen year old disappeared into the night just like that, and the woman who was out there to was never found that night either. They were still missing, they were still out there.

oOoOo

It was Soda who called the police. He woke up after hearing Darry's truck start outside and take off onto the street. He didn't notice the note written on the newspaper at first however. The sleepy state he was in didn't notice it until he came back from using the bathroom. But when he saw it, he didn't bother questioning how Darry knew exactly where to go but he immediately rushed to the phone to report it to the fuzz.

He desperately wanted to go, but didn't have a ride. He called Steve, no one was home. Two-Bit's mom pick up at Two-Bit's house and said he was out somewhere, so that left no body. He went outside and noticed Steve's car. Like before, he decided not to question it and thought deeply on hotwiring it and taking off to the woods, but he wasn't sure if he should. Soda decided it was best to stay by the phone just in case anyone called.

But anxiety and patience aren't a great combination especially if you never have been patient your whole life.

Sodapop was in the middle of pacing back and forth across the room, listening to the boards creak as he walked. If Darry was there he'd yell at him before the floor started to wear out from the amount of trips he was taking. The seventeen year old jumped when he heard the front door open. He was disappointed when he looked up to see Two-Bit.

"Ya hear anything?" Two-Bit asked, anxiously wanting to know if there was any news on Ponyboy. He kind of felt bad about acting the way he did earlier.

"I take it you heard the news?"

Two-Bit shook his head and confusion filled his face. After a moment, panic filled his body after noticing how worried Soda looked. "What's going on?"

"Pony called us about three hours ago… then supposedly called Steve not to long ago… I don't really know what's going on. I fell asleep for probably not even ten minutes and wake up to find Darry pulling out of the driveway, a note and Steve's car parked outside my house…I don't know but I think Darry and Steve know where Ponyboy is and went to get him."

Two-Bit looked stunned. "So… he's… he's okay? Ponyboy's okay?"

"I… I don't know, but he's alive."

And then the phone rang and Soda dived to it to answer it before it could ring a second time.

oOoOo

It was a little after six o'clock in the morning before Darry, Pony, and Steve stumbled into the house, and Soda was up on his feet the second the door opened, tugging his brother into his arms. He was home, he was safe and that's all that Sodapop wanted.

"Oh Ponyboy," Soda cried. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," the fourteen year old simply said.

Darry shook his head. "He's not fine, his wrist's broken."

Soda looked down his brother's arm and Pony looked up at Darry. "It's not a big deal, it's my fault it happened anyway."

Darry sighed as he saw the sun beginning to rise outside. It's been a rough night, a rough twenty-four hours. "I'm going to bed. You two better do the same." Darry turned to Steve. "Thanks Steve for all the help last night. It meant a lot."

Steve waved and walked out to his car, and Two-Bit stayed, crashing on the couch.

As the two siblings got under the blankets in their bed, Soda threw his arm around his younger brother, pulling him close protectively.

"Hey Pony," Soda asked, looking at his brother's left arm, which was now caged in a white cast. "How'd you break your wrist?"

"It's my fault Soda," he responded. "You know me, I'm clumsy."

"Yeah, I know you are kiddo, but that's not the answer I want. Does Darry know how you did it?"

Pony nodded, "Yeah. It's not a big deal Soda, I just fell out of a tree. Shane didn't do it if that's what's goin' through your head."

"I'm sorry Ponyboy," he said, closing his eyes. "I'm _so_ sorry kiddo."

Pony turned onto his other side, facing his brother. "What do you mean? You didn't do anything wrong Soda. It ain't your fault any of this happened."

"Yeah it is. If I wasn't out all night, I would've been here and you would have never been taken… again. Shannon didn't want me to leave, she wouldn't let me. I'm sorry, it's my fault."

_Sharon_, Pony corrected in his head, and sighed. Soda didn't know that his girlfriend was just using him and if Pony told him he'd really think this whole thing was his fault when it wasn't.

"Soda, you didn't do anything on purpose. You weren't the one you climbed through my bedroom window or the one who took me." Pony flopped over to his other side. "It isn't your fault at all, so don't feel guilty. You would never do anything like that intentionally. G'night Soda."

"Night kiddo, but Pone, I'm still sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for. You couldn't have possibly known." Pony mumbled then closed his eyes, talking about Sharon/Shannon instead of being kidnapped. The bed was definitely a lot more comfortable than sitting against a pole and before he knew it, he was out, thinking he knew this wasn't over. Shane Whitfield was still out there and probably had a plan B, and Pony knew that Darry and Soda were aware of this too. This was far from being over with.

oOoOo

Sharon walked up the front steps, inserting the key into the hole before turning, entering the house that she was not familiar with.

"Shane?" she softly spoke, flipping the light switch on. She heard footsteps coming from another room, and before she knew it, her cousin stood in the frame of a hallway to her left.

"I see you found the place," he said to her. "Turn that light out and lock the door. You wanna risk getting caught?"

She shook her head and did what she was told. The house wasn't hers, or Shane's, it was just borrowed, from whom she didn't know, and she didn't want to know. She didn't even want to be part of this mess, but Shane dragged her into it, forcing her, threatening her. Blackmail was a horrible way to make someone do something they did not want to do.

Now the police were after her, probably on the "Most Wanted: Dead or Alive" list. She couldn't do a thing about it, once she was found she was definitely going to jail along with her cousin. If asked two months ago, Sharon would've said she pictured her life right now doing what the average seventeen year old girl would be doing doing. Instead, Sharon used a guy, helped a criminal escape from jail, helped kidnap a fourteen year old boy, and was now on the run. Never would she have thought this would happen.

The cousin Sharon once admired when she was younger, she now resented, hated with a burning passion. Even though she didn't like him anymore, she had to stay with him, he was her only chance to stay safe from the cops if she liked it or not and she still had to follow his orders. Shane always managed to get his way.

"Shane, are… are you sure no one will find us here?"

"As long as you keep the blinds and curtains down, the lights off, and don't take a step outside, we'll be fine."

"How… how long will we stay here?"

"Until this thing dies down when we can move to a better spot. Once were in the clear we'll get him. Don't worry about that."

Sharon shook her head. "I'm not worried about _that_. Shane don't you think you should just leave that poor kid alone? Don't you think your proved what ever point you wanted to show him?"

Shane looked at her, surprised at her words. "You think I should leave him alone? He killed Bob you know. Remember Bob? You once dated him a couple of years ago and-"

"I remember Shane. But it was the other kid who killed him and Robert had it com-"

"Shut up!" Shane yelled while grabbing Sharon's throat. Her feet slightly dangled off of the floor and he looked her in the eyes, eyes that were filled with fear. "Shut up for once in your life Sharon, got that? Shut up!"

Shane let go of Sharon and she crumpled to the floor, holding her bruised neck while gasping for air, she watched Shane leave the living room, down the hall he entered through minutes ago when she walked in.

* * *

**Hey guys! So like I said I might not get to update twice a week like I try to but once a week still works(besides I think I was spoiling you guys with that twice a week stuff). This chapter wasn't the best but it was necessary. And if you couldn't tell by the chapter title, this story still has a long ways to go, not sure how much longer but it's not over yet, it's too early for that and I still have some more events to happen. Shane's still out there and is free, so is Sharon/Shannon, and well guess you gets released from prison soon? Hum... it's not over yet guys!**

**So again with the update, updates are still going to be hard. I'm going to TRY to have chapter seven up on Saturday, but I never make promises that I can't guarantee I can keep. School comes first in my life(if I never was in school this would be horribly written) and even though I absolutely hate competitive swimming, I need to do some sort of school activity for scholarship stuff and ugh life's a climb. So yeah point is, forgive me for not always updating as frequently. I don't usually abandon a story, especially ones that are doing good and I think will continue to be a success. So please stay with me if I make you wait longer than usual for an update. Like I said, usually at least once a week you'll see an update from me. Spring break is coming up(so is my birthday) and during that week I don't plan to update but I do plan to write a lot so it will be a lot easier for me to update with school and sports and life getting in the way. So just hold tight for me, okay?**

**Thanks for all the reviews, but like always, please don't forget to leave one. I love hearing from you guys with your opinions about my work(good or bad ones) it motivates me and helps me improve. So please don't be afraid to type something simple(or not so simple) down in the box before and hit the submit button. Also thanks to all the follows and favorites. I've been getting a lot of those every since I published On Thin Ice from all of you Outsiders readers. So thanks for the support you guys!**

**-MLC99**


	7. Home Is Where the Heart Is

_**In Hot Water**_

**Chapter Seven: "Home Is Where the Heart Is"**

_Sunday May 22nd, 1966_

_**Kidnap Victim Found Alive**_

_**By Linda James**_

_TULSA- After disappearing under an unfortunate way, fourteen year old Ponyboy Curtis was found twenty-four hours later surprisingly alive. After getting ahold of a phone in the place he was being held captive, Curtis called family and some close friends trying to get help. He was found but the suspect, eighteen year old Shane Whitfield escaped. Whitfield was sentenced two months ago under the charges of murder, kidnapping, and attempted murder. He was sentenced for twenty years but escaped late on Friday May 20th. _

_This time, Shane Whitfield wasn't the only suspect involved with the kidnapping of Ponyboy Curtis. Curtis claims that there was another person. A female with sandy blonde hair, blue eyes and goes by the name of Sharon. Curtis said no more about her or Whitfield and the police are investigating, hoping to find the two._

oOoOo

"Whatcha readin' Dar?" Soda walked into the kitchen. It was probably about three o'clock now and he was just getting out of bed. He wasn't the only one, Darry had just woken up fifteen minutes ago, Two-Bit, Steve, and Ponyboy were still asleep.

Darry jumped, startled by Soda's appearance and then the twenty-one year old folded the paper back up. "Pony should be proud, he's been making the headlines. Front page."

Soda laugh, but stopped. It was a funny joke, but at the same time Darry would never be saying something like that if nothing bad had happened. "Just don't let him see it, or any other papers. This ain't like last time."

Darry nodded, he already had that planned. The last time Pony knew he was in the newspaper it was after the church fire, after he, Johnny, and Dally jumped in and saved those school kids. Being in the paper for being a hero is a lot better than being in the headlines for being a victim. The victim of the kidnap that everyone was talking about. Pony was also in the paper once in a tiny section after he got shot and then again when it told about Shane's sentencing but Pony didn't know that and it wasn't that noticeable on the paper. You had to flip through it.

"So he sleep okay last night?" Darry asked and Soda simply shrugged.

"Guess so. I don't know, I was out of it last night, nothing could've woken me up."

Darry nodded. "Same here, but Soda, don't let your guard down. We're not leavin' him alone until Shane and this Sharon person are caught, got that?"

Soda nodded. "Yeah, I get it." Soda turned his head and looked into the living room, Two-Bit and Steve still passed out. "At least there's one good thing about Two-Bit not having a job, hopefully he won't use this as another lame excuse not to get one."

"You bet. That will get annoying pretty fast." Darry stood up and pushed in his chair. "So what do you want for lunch?"

Soda looked at the clock, forgotten that they all slept in from going to bed so late. "Your choice Darry. You're the one cooking it."

Darry rolled his eyes, and Soda got up to take a shower.

oOoOo

Pony might have only stayed at that house for one night, but when he woke up, he didn't exactly know where he was at first. It felt like the whole coming home thing was a dream, and waking up in his own bed didn't feel right because when he opened his eyes he expected the basement. It took him a few moments to realize and put together all that happened last night: the loose ropes, the escape, the calls, the bush, the tree, and most importantly, Shane and Sharon running away.

Last night was horrible, and the night before that-it just felt so unreal lying in his own bed, it even felt unsafe. Your home was suppose to be the one place you felt safe at. It protected you from the dangers outside and was always filled with love. You home was suppose to be the only place that people can't invade your privacy. But now, staring at the closed, locked window, Pony didn't feel safe anymore. Shane Whitfield took the safety of his home away from him and Pony knew he wasn't going to feel safe again until Shane and Sharon were locked up tight. And somehow, Ponyboy felt that that was going to be awhile, perhaps even forever. Shane was just someone who was hard to stay away from.

With a sigh, Ponyboy rolled out of bed, threw the fallen blankets on top of the mattress, grabbed some clean clothes and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. The fourteen year old let the hot water spray on his body hoping to wash away all the troubles he was feeling, but water couldn't cleanse you of your problems. It couldn't set you free no matter how much you wish it would, it couldn't.

He walked into the kitchen after he dried off and got dressed. Darry was cooking something and Soda was throwing the newspaper in the trash. Today was already an abnormal day; his brothers were supposed to be at work by now. Looking at the clock Pony sighed. _3:45._

"Good afternoon Pony," Soda said with a smile, and Pony couldn't help but smile back despite his weird mood. "Don't feel bad I just got up not to long ago either."

_Golly, this feels so awkward! _Pony thought silently as he stood in the doorway.

"Ponyboy, take a seat," Darry commanded dully. "We gotta talk."

_Yep, this is definitely going to be an awkward day. _

"I know it's summer and all, but you are not leaving this house without my permission, and when you do leave your not going to be alone, alright? We're not leaving you alone."

"So you're like grounding me?" Pony mumbled very inaudible while crossing his arms. He understood why his older brother was saying this. He really did, but he wasn't to fond of the idea, besides Shane got a hold of him when he wasn't alone the other night, he wasn't safe where ever he was with who ever he was with.

oOoOo

"Soda, I need to tell you something," Pony said later that night as the two brothers sat on the porch under the starry, late spring night. Crickets chirped and croaked in the background, giving the silent night a little bit of a calming noise. It was the perfect moment to talk to his older brother.

"About what really happened to your wrist?" Soda pointed the the cast on Pony's left arm.

"Sodapop! I'm serious. I only fell out of a tree! That's it!"

"Alright, alright, what is it?"

Pony sighed. He didn't want to say this at all, but he had to. It was either now or never! If Soda didn't know he'd start worrying why _Shannon_ hasn't called him or came by to see him because she was hiding from the law. He hated to be the one who'd have to tell him the news but he had to. He was the only one who knew.

"Remember that Shane's cousin's working for him? He has an accomplice, and her name's Sharon."

Soda nodded. "Yeah, you told me, or well Darry told me. What about it?"

Ponyboy let out another sigh and looked his brother in his eyes. "Soda, you have to promise me that what I'm about to tell you, you can't blame yourself for what happened to me. Shane would have found a way to get a hold of me with or without Sharon's help."

Soda was confused, but he still nodded his head even if he had no idea what his kid brother was talking about. "Sure Pony, I… I promise."

"Sharon also goes by the name of Shannon…" Pony let his voice trail off before pausing, waiting for Soda to blow up, or something, but instead got silence. The fourteen year old gulped. "She was using you Soda."

Another moment of silence passed, and Pony watched his brother in concern. Soda's face was blank, it didn't have any expression, but Pony knew that the information hasn't digested yet, and when things finally would hit him, they'd hit him hard.

"I'm sorry Soda."

Soda shook his head, "No Ponyboy, you shouldn't be sorry. You got nothing to be sorry for. I'm sorry. If I didn't-"

"Soda you promised you wouldn't blame yourself! It isn't your fault. You never knew."

"Yes, but I should've saw it coming… you gotta cigarette on you Pony?"

Soda lit his cigarette and stared into the navy sky, he was so in thought he didn't even hear the crickets' chirps. He was quiet the rest of the night, not saying a single word and Pony felt guilty for telling him the news even though he knew it was the right thing to do. People say all the time that doing the right thing makes you feel good, but why did Pony feel like the most horrible person in the world right now?

Was breaking his brother's heart the right thing to do?

oOoOo

Pony was the first one up the next morning. It was probably about six o'clock and the sun wasn't even up yet. The house was dead silent. Pony rolled over onto his side, closed his eyes and felt the cool, gentle breeze from the open win-

_Why...why is my window opened? _Pony thought as his eyes shot open. Soda didn't open it, and he didn't either. He remembered when he woke up yesterday, it was shut and locked, but now it was unlocked? _Oh God, this can't be happening! This can't be hap-_

Pony reached over, grabbing a piece of paper that was held under a rock on his window seal. Shane might not be at the house now, but he was. When? Pony didn't know but the window was shut when he and Soda climbed into bed the night before. It was scary that he broke into their home the first time, but a second time was even scarier and creepier.

Pony slowly got out of bed, trying not to get up too quickly to cause the mattress to move and wake Soda.

He quietly shut and locked the window, not wanting his brother to wake up and notice that the window was open. Both his brothers would have a cow if they found out it was opened. Then the teenager carefully climbed back in bed, trying not to disturb his sleeping brother.

With a sigh, Ponyboy unfolded the letter and recalled the last time he got one of these letters. Last time is was placed in one of his textbooks, sticking out like a bookmark, this time it was delivered under a rock on a window seal. _What unique idea would Shane come up with next?_

Pony looked down at the eighteen year old's handwriting horribly scratched across the notebook paper. He could definitely join the "Worst Handwriting Club" if there ever was one. His handwriting was horrible but it was still legible.

Ponyboy read the letter a couple of times, his face getting paler each time his eyes wandered throughout the page. He gulped, it wasn't the kind of letter you wanted to receive on your window seal at six o'clock in the morning. Pony folded it back up and stuffed it in his sweats pocket before snuggling up against his brother for comfort. Pony wasn't going to be able to fall back to sleep that morning, but Soda could at least calm him down even when he didn't know he needed too.

It was great to be back home. It honestly was. Pony didn't regret trying to run away from Shane, he was successfu on escaping and now he was back in his own bed. But Shane got away. He was still out there and was free and Shane still had unfinished business that he was determined to complete. Pony may have not regretted coming back to his family, but he did feel like he should've stayed at the house. If he never tried to escape, then maybe this whole thing would've been a lot easier.

* * *

**Hey you guys! Sorry I was trying to update earlier today, but it was such a lovely day today and I haven't seen that in a long time. It's been one of the top coldest winters where I live this year and well it was such a beautiful day... anyways it's spring break! I am going to try to get a lot of writing down for this story and some planning(seem to never have time for that) so I may not update because I'm getting a lot of work for this story done so I don't have to worry about it later if you get what I mean.**

**This story is going to be slow for just a few more chapters(not sure how many yet) but it will pick back up soon. I can't have Pony home a day before he gets taken again can I? No! That's to mean and plus there are there are other reasons for that too. So just deal with the slowness it will go away, I promise!**

**Please review you guys, I mean come on, two? I only got two reviews last chapter. I mean, I know it's kind of starting to get boring right now, but I know for a fact the boringness will pass. THe story has to go through this little boring stuff before it gets better. I'm also sorry for grammar errors and such!**

**-Michelle Loves Chocolate 99**


	8. Eleven Days

_**In Hot Water**_

**Chapter Eight: "Eleven Days"**

_Monday May 23rd, 1966_

Darry lied. He told Soda that Steve would have to pick him up because he had to go to work earlier that morning before it got really hot out. He lied. He didn't have to go into work early at all. He was so busy that he totally forgot about the letter he got in the mail Saturday. The letter was simply reminding him he had eleven days until June third.

Darry stared down on the tombstones. Eleven more days and the man that took his parents' lives would be released from prison. Darry never told Sodapop or Ponyboy about it, heck it was hard for him to deal with it when he heard the behind the scenes of the car accident. Eleven more days until the man who murdered Darry's parents was free.

"I'm sorry," Darry said, looking at the carved names in the stones. "I know I probably let you down with all that's happened to Pony and all, and I'm sorry. I just-I just don't know what to do with him. I can't protect him from Shane, and now I don't know how I will protect either of them from that man."

"I'm sorry, but please, just please look after them, especially Ponyboy. He needs it more than anybody."

Darry stayed quiet and perfectly still for a moment, before sighing and looking at his watch. He sadly had to get to work. He made his way to his truck, looking back and sighing one last time. He really needed as much help as he was going to get before another body was buried.

He really needed as much help as he going to get before he _let _another body be buried. Darry was Superman, he wasn't going to let anything like that happen as long as he was alive.

oOoOo

"Good morning sunshine!" Two-Bit's familiar voice screamed cheerfully. A grin was smacked on his face, stretching out ear to ear. Pony jumped. He lied in bed awake for the past hour after Soda got up, he was expecting a house to himself, but after seeing Two-Bit's happy presence, he remembered exactly what Darry had told him. He wasn't going to be left alone. "Guess ol' Two-Bit's Babysitting Service was called, and well Two-Bit Matthews reporting to duty Sir!"

"Gee, I guess I'm stuck with you all day."

"Oohh c'mon, where's the spirit? You should be happy! What do you wanna do today Ponyboy Curtis? It's your house and I'm only here to make sure you don't leave."

Pony noted that that wasn't the only reason he was there but Pony sighed. "Ain't much to do when you're on house arrest isn't there?"

"Buddy, ain't that the truth!"

Pony sighed, looking around the living room. "C'mon Two-Bit, let's do something productive today. That lady from the state should be coming by to check on us soon anyway."

Two-Bit watched as Pony started to clean up. He sat on the couch, placing his dirty shoes on the coffee table. "Hell, this is Two-Bit's Babysitting Service, not Two-Bit's Cleaning Service. Do whatever you want kid, but I'm not gonna help you."

Pony looked at Two-Bit sitting comfortably on the couch and coffee table. He picked up one of Soda's shoes and threw it at him. "I'm seriously Two-Bit. I only got one hand, you got two!"

"Shoot kid, that was rude! Haven't you ever been taught that you don't chuck heavy objects at your elders?"

Pony ignored it. "Shut up Two-Bit and help."

Two-Bit reluctantly got up from the couch, dreading what he was about to do. "I hope you release if that arm of yours wasn't isolated in that cast, I would still be sitting on the sofa."

Three hours went by and the two boys sat at the dining room table, Two-Bit shuffling the cards in his hands, exhausted from all the "work" Ponyboy made him do.

"So how ya feeling kid?"

Pony pulled the cards Two-Bit threw at him as he dealt closer to him and looked up at them. "Whaddya mean?"

Two-Bit shrugged, putting the extra stack of cards in the middle, flipping the card on the top over. Poker got boring and old after playing it for an hour, Crazy Eights sounded a lot more entertaining at that moment. "I don't know… I mean like after the past couple of days I guess."

"Good I guess. Nothing really happened when I was gone, Two-Bit. I'm fine."

Two-Bit dropped his hand of cards on the table. "Shoot kid, something had to happen! Your wrist is broken for crying out loud!"

Pony sighed, looking at the white, hard cast on his left arm. "You're just like Soda, ya know? He doesn't believe me either. I fell out of a tree Two-Bit and I tried to catch myself but the impact of my body and the ground was too hard for my hand. That's it Two-Bit, end of story."

"So, care to explain why you were in a tree? Kid you falling out of a tree makes just as much sense as me getting a real job! It doesn't make sense at all!"

Pony sighed. "It's the truth Two-Bit. The girl didn't retie my restraints tight enough so when she left, I untied them, escaped, hid in a bush until I was able to make a run for it, and thought 'Hey no one would think to look for me in a tree' so I climbed it and when the coast was clear enough for me to try to get out of there I got down, slipped and broke my wrist. End of story Two-Bit. It's the honest truth and if you don't believe it than don't but it's true."

Pony got up from his chair, storming off into his bedroom. He was tired of trying to explain the story over and over again. It was the truth. He really did fall out of a tree and that's how he broke his wrist, but no one seemed to believe it. Ponyboy understood why but it was just so frustrating. He sat on his bed and heard the paper crinkle in his pocket as he moved.

He totally forgot about it. It was the note he found when he first woke up that morning. That was about six hours ago. The worry about that disappeared when he saw Two-Bit's ear to ear smile, but now that Two-Bit wasn't distracting him anymore, the worry flooded back.

What was he going to do about that? Shane's note simply gave him eleven days. Eleven days.

oOoOo

Steve wiped the oil off his hands with a rag. It was a slow day at the DX and the car the two greasers were working on was now complete and the two had nothing to do since someone else was already working inside the store.

"You're awfully quiet today Soda." Steve set the dirty rag down on a bench in the garage, looking at his best friend with concern.

Soda shrugged. "I don't know… this is all too complicated."

Steve nodded. "I know what you mean, but Soda, the kid will be fine. He's always fine and Two-Bit's with him. He's fine so stop worrying about that."

Soda sighed. Ponyboy wasn't the reason why he was quiet that day, but he couldn't seem to tell Steve the reason why he was the way he was. It didn't matter that Steve was his best friend, Soda just couldn't tell him, he felt ashamed, embarrassed, and even though he promised Ponyboy, he felt guilty. Soda was upset about Shannon or Sharon or whatever.

"I know he's fine Steve. Two-Bit's not gonna leave him alone especially after what happened the last time he was alone. I still don't think he has forgiven himself for that yet."

Steve nodded. "It still wasn't even his fault when that happened. He was in class, or should have been at least. But Soda, if you're not worried about the kid, then what's wrong?"

"What isn't wrong Steve? I may not be worried about the kid now, but I'm still worried. This whole thing's messed up. Nothing makes sense! I just wish that night never happened! I wish Darry never hit Pony that night, I wish Pony never ran away after that! I wish Bob Sheldon never died! I wish nobody ever died! That's what's wrong with me Steve. Everything's wrong. If our luck stays, I guess I'll be heading off to Vietnam in a few months after I turn eighteen, perhaps you'll be there with me!"

"Shut up Soda! You can't erase what happened. I'm sure if anyone of us could, your parents would still be alive and because of that none of this crap with Bob Sheldon would be happening. Everything would be normal. But you can't erase the past Sodapop. You can't rewind and do it all over again. You can only go forward. You can't live with your life on pause, you can't act like that just because life isn't fair, because it ain't fair. It ain't fair to anyone. You need to press play Soda and just deal with it. Everything will get better eventually."

Soda fiddled with a wrench. He stood quiet for a few moments and Steve did nothing but stare at him, watching and waiting for him to blow up or something, but Sodapop said nothing. After a minute, the wrench fell to the ground, the metal rattled for a second and before it got quiet again.

"It always gets worse before it gets better Steve. Don't forget that."

Steve nodded. "I know Soda, but everything will be fine. It always turns out okay. I'm sure you Curtises will get your happily ever after as soon as Shane Whitfield is in jail for good. I'm not just sure of it Soda, I know it."

Soda smiled and picked up his wrench, and began to play with it again. Waiting in this silence was killing him and Steve was aware of it.

"So Soda, how's Shannon doing? You talk to her since she come by?"

Soda shook his head. "No I haven't. Hey Stevie, can you hand me my water bottle?"

Steve nodded and tossed the plastic bottle towards the seventeen year old. "You should call her."

Soda shrugged. "Maybe…"

"Something wrong Soda?" Steve asked expecting a yes or a no and an explanation as an answer but didn't get anything close to what he expected.

Soda threw the wrench and water bottle on the table. "Geez Steve, can we play something else than Twenty Questions?" And then Soda ran out of the garage heading into the store.

It was then Soda remembered something. He was still guilty about this mess with Ponyboy, but someone else was too.

oOoOo

Darry got home from work to find Two-Bit passed out cold on the couch, but other than that, the house was spotless. He set his wallet, keys, and the letter he got in the mail Saturday on the coffee table.

"Ponyboy?" Darry called out, looking for his youngest brother since his "babysitter" was sleeping on the job, Darry got nervous.

"Kitchen." He heard his little brother's voice from the other room and relaxed. He followed the voice, entering the kitchen and sighed.

"Ponyboy, your wrist is broken, why you trying to make dinner?"

"Geez Dar, it's not like I'm left handed or anything. I'm fine, don't worry."

Darry shooed his little brother from the stove and began stirring the contents in the pot. "I noticed you cleaned up real good today too."

"I got Two-Bit to help."

Darry raised an eyebrow. "Keith Matthews cleaning? Well that's a shocker. Well anyways, since you seem to not have any trouble cleaning up with one hand, start setting the table. That brother of yours should be home any minute now."

Pony grabbed plates from the cupboard and before they knew it, Soda was running in the house, door slamming behind him. Two-Bit fell off the couch not expecting Soda's sudden appearance. After a few moments Steve walked in behind him with a strange look on his face. A strange look was on everyone's face as Soda was quiet, walking in without saying a hello.

"What was that about?" Darry asked Steve who only shrugged.

"Don't ask me, I'm just as dumbfounded as the rest of ya'll."

oOoOo

"Steve said you got upset at work today," Pony said to his brother as he closed his book, about to go to bed.

Soda shrugged, pulling a blanket over his legs. "Since when do you a Steve talk? It's not everyday the two of you have a conversation."

"When he's concerned about you and makes me get you to talk if he can't."

"It's nothing Pony, don't worry about it," Soda said, flicking off the lamb next to him. "Oh and Ponyboy, don't talk to Steve for the time being alright? Stay away from him, alright Ponyboy?"

Pony rolled onto his side, facing his brother. "How come?"

"Just don't." Soda rolled onto his side to ignore his brother's eyes. And Pony silently sighed. What was wrong with Sodapop? Soda was rarely ever upset.

"G'night Soda." Pony rolled onto his other side, not even getting a response from Soda.

* * *

**A little advice for you guys: don't leave things you don't want other people to see laying around. You never know who might see it... ;)**

**Thanks for the reviews and happy one day belated St. Patrick's Day! I probably won't update Saturday so you'll have to wait until Tuesday because I'm busy. I don't know, maybe you'll be able to foreshadow what will happen in the next chapter... ;)**

**Please review!**

**-Michelle Loves Chocolate 99**


	9. The Letter On the Coffee Table

_**In Hot Water**_

**Chapter Nine: "The Letter on the Coffee Table"**

_Tuesday May 24th, 1966_

Morning had arrived, and Pony felt good and well rested. It was probably the best he had slept since the night he got kidnapped, maybe even the best he'll have for a while, and it felt wonderful to him. Of course, he did wake up once last night, but it wasn't a bad nightmare at all. Soda was sound asleep at that time so Pony knew it wasn't bad enough to awaken him.

The sun slightly peaked through the curtains. Ponyboy knew that Darry and Soda probably already left for work. They didn't wake him like they usually do, but nothing was normal these past couple of days. Nothing was normal these past couple of months. Pony definitely didn't expect things to go back to the way they used to just over night. That would be great, but things just didn't work out that way. He knew it was going to take some time, and the process of that wouldn't start until Shane was behind bars. Securely behind bars, or perhaps even dead.

Ponyboy took his morning shower, got dressed and finished his morning routines before entering the living room. Two-Bit was snoring on the couch, sleeping with his shoes still on his feet and a blanket draped over his tall body. Pony sighed at the scene and looked at the clock, realizing how early this was for Two-Bit. It was nine o'clock. Two-Bit should be in his own bed wearing comfortable clothing instead of being fully dressed and sleeping on a couch in the summer. Ponyboy felt guilty, but the guilt washed away quickly.

The fourteen year old crept towards the sleeping eighteen, almost nineteen year old intending on waking him up, but Pony stopped in his tracks when his eyes landed on the coffee table. There laid a paper, words typed on it professionally looking important. Papers like that almost always belonged to Darry in this household, but Pony couldn't help but pick it up, his green eyes moving side to side absorbing the words in his mind.

"What?" he gasped, not sure what to think. The car accident that happened a little bit over a year ago was just a simple accident. The roads were wet and icy, anybody could've been its victim, and it just unfortunately happened to be his parents who were hit by someone else who slipped. It was an accident, or at least that's what Pony thought. What he was told.

"There has to be some kind of mistake… Darry would've told me. Soda would've told me."

The car accident wasn't just an accident. The person who was behind the other wheel in the other car that hit his parents was drunk-very drunk, and was going to be released from prison soon. _June third, that is ten days away, it is also the same date as the day that Shane…_ Pony shook his head, stuffing the letter in his pocket, the fourteen year old took off through the front door, making sure not to disturb the sleeping person when he shut it.

Truth was, Pony was pissed. He didn't really know what to think. Why didn't Darry tell him? Did Soda know? Soda couldn't possibly know, Soda would've told him the truth. Soda can't lie or with hold the truth, he always feels too guilty and ends up spilling the beans. So why was Darry keeping this from them? Why didn't Darry say anything? They had every right to know, after all they were Pony and Soda's parents too, not just Darry's.

The truth can hurt, but knowing that you've been lied to hurts worse and knowing that you've been lied to by someone you loved and trusted was even worse. Pony felt betrayed by his big brother.

oOoOo

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Two-Bit woke up, hearing feet on the porch steps. He leaned up off the couch, looking out the window watching Ponyboy take off down the sidewalk.

"Oh shit!"

Two-Bit jumped off the couch. The blanket that was ontop of him fell onto the floor, and in his rush to get Ponyboy before he got too far caused him to trip over the thin cloth wrapped around his feet. Two-Bit pushed the blanket away from him, throwing it back on the couch his eyes meet the coffee table that looked cleaner than it was when he fell asleep after Darry and Soda went to work. He shrugged it off and tumbled out of the house. Two-Bit ran a hand through his messy bed hair while running down the stairs.

"PONYBOY!" he yelled, but by the time Two-Bit made it to the sidewalk, Ponyboy was no where to be seen. Like he disappeared into thin air.

"I am going to be in so much trouble," Two-Bit mumbled to himself, before going the direction he saw Pony last heading. This was not a pleasant way to wake up from a nap at all.

oOoOo

Two-Bit's walk lead him to the DX. Thinking Pony probably came by to see his brother, he entered through the store doors, to find Soda in an empty store, flipping through a magazine looking bored. Sodapop looked up at Two-Bit as the bell had rang, startled to see Two-Bit's appearance, he jumped.

"Nice hairdo Two-Bit, it looks good on you."

Two-Bit ran a hand through his messy hair again while shooting a grin at his fellow greaser. "Shoot Soda, anything looks good on me."

Soda tossed the magazine on the counter. "Ponyboy with you?"

Two-Bit frowned. For a second he totally forgot the reason he was came by the DX. He shook his head and sighed. "He took off this morning. I took a nap, and before I know it I hear him walking down the front porch steps. He looked pissed. Came by hoping he came to see you."

"You're suppose to be watching him Two-Bit! He's not suppose to be left alone!"

"I know, and I'm sorry. Call me the lousiest horse-sitter. I honestly didn't expect him to just leave like that. You gonna call Darry?"

Soda shook his head. "No, but Two-Bit if he doesn't come back by the time Darry gets off work, it's your job to tell him."

Sighing Two-Bit nodded. "Yeah, I know."

Two-Bit walked out of the DX, hoping to find Ponyboy before Darry found out he left the house under his watch. He wasn't exactly looking forward to face Darry.

oOoOo

"Hey Curtis!"

Pony turned around on his heel as he heard the familiar voice yell out to him. "Hey Curly."

Curly Shepard raced up to Ponyboy. It's been awhile since Pony last saw him. Curly was in jail from lifting a few things from a drug store the last time he checked. He had to just got released, perhaps it was over the weekend, since he hasn't left the house since.

"I see you're out of the slammer now."

"Guess so. Got out Friday night. Haven't seen ya in a while Ponyboy!" Curly paused. "Tim told me everything. Surprised that brother of yours is allowing you out on the streets. They haven't caught the guy yet, have they?"

"No, they haven't, and as far as Darry knows, I'm still at my house."

"Aw, so I guess you aren't so perfect after all. So why are you sneaking out?"

Pony shrugged, what was he suppose to say? _Oh well my brother lied to me and I just need to get out and cool off, plus being locked in the same house twenty-four seven is very boring and I needed to get out of there, just for a few minutes. Why are you out Curly?_

"Just bored, that's all. Thought I'd take a little walk and head back before Two-Bit wakes up and freaks."

Curly nodded. "Yeah, I get that. You're famous around here though. Your name pops up in the newspaper every day now. How does it feel to be known all over Tulsa?"

Pony took a step back. "Newspaper? What do you mean?"

Curly walked a few steps back, opening a lid to someone's trashcan and before Pony knew it, Curly was walking back. "Good thing it's trash day. Here ya go kid, look, it's got your picture and everything!"

_Convict Escaped From Prison, By Linda James…_

Pony read the words and looked at his picture printed directly on the side of Shane's. He crumbled the article in a ball and tossed it in the grass. Now something just made his day even worse than it already was and it was only nine thirty in the morning!

"Curtis, wait up!" Curly yelled from behind, catching up to his friend. "I knew you could run fast kid, but you sure can walk pretty quick too! Listen, I'd hate to leave you by yourself, me and a couple of buddies from my gang were heading-"

"I don't want to do anything illegal Curly. I can't get caught and you know that. I'll be fine by myself. I was just headed somewhere and then I was going to go home. It was nice talking to ya Curly. Maybe some other time we could hang out."

Curly nodded and waved. "Sure Curtis. Oh and Ponyboy, please so be careful. I'm sorry about everything that's going on, just watch your back. See ya around."

"Thanks Curly." Pony waved and sighed. It was a sad day when you received sympathy from Curly Shepard. It wasn't something that happened very often and because of that, it didn't feel right, but Pony knew he probably was going to have to get used to it.

He continued on his path, a path he took several times before taking him into Soc territory and into the cemetery. Too many bodies of people he knew were buried here. Five to be exact; his parents, Johnny, Dally, and the person who started this whole mess, Bob. Too many people were dead in his life and Pony wasn't sure who'd be the next to be buried here; Steve, Two-Bit, maybe one of the Shepards, he was probably going to be next. Pony just wished that neither of his brothers would end up under here anytime soon. WHo ever it was going to be next, it couldn't be his brothers.

He looked at his parents' tombstones as he crouched down next to them. With his index finger, Pony traced the names over and over again. _Darrel Curtis. Anne Curtis_. Everything he knew about how his parents died was almost a lie. Sure, they did die in a wreck, but the story behind the accident wasn't true, and Pony couldn't believe it. Now Pony would probably never look at a bottle of beer the same. He knew what alcohol could do to you. He'd seen Two-Bit, but now he knew what other things that could happen if someone like Two-Bit got behind the wheel. It was horrible. It was like alcohol was the devil's only friend.

With a long sigh, Pony stood up off the ground, and began to head home. A day like this could only get better, right?

oOoOo

"Where the hell have you been?" Soda yelled as Pony walked through the front door. It was only eleven o'clock in the morning. Soda should still be at work mich meant, Two-Bit must have told. The fourteen year old didn't exactly know what to think, Soda never yelled at him, so he just stood there quietly, waiting for his anger to pass.

"I thought it was clear to you that you do not leave without someone with you. You could've gotten yourself hurt Ponyboy!"

Pony nodded. "It's crystal."

"Then what the heck were you doing out by your lonesome?"

"I wasn't exactly alone.." Pony's voice trailed off, thinking of his run in with Curly, and then his visit with his parents...his parents… Pony took the folded piece of paper out of his pocket, handing it to his brother. "Did you know about this?"

Sodapop reluctantly took the paper out of his little brother's hands, unfolding it but not taking his eyes off Pony. Soda was confused why Pony was giving him a piece of paper. Soda's eyes moved across the paper just like Pony's have done before. He was speechless when he made it to the bottom of the page.

"Someone left it on the coffee table this morning."

Soda sighed. "I guess that someone has some explaining to do when he gets home from work."

Ponyboy nodded and let out a sigh as well. "He doesn't have to know I Ieft, right? I just want to go on a walk. It sucks being locked in a house with Two-Bit all day."

The seventeen year old shook his head. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him right? He'll probably have a heart attack. I won't tell him, but I swear to God Ponyboy, don't ever do that again, alright?"

Pony nodded. "I won't…. Soda, did you know I've been in the newspaper?"

Soda took a seat in Darry's recliner. "I think the whole town knows kiddo. Who told you?"

"Curly. He's out of jail now."

oOoOo

Darry walked through the front door, taken aback to see Soda in the living room. He wasn't suppose to get off work until another half hour. "Boss let me go early today. Took the offer," he explained before Darry could even ask.

Ponyboy set his book down on the coffee table as Soda took something out of his back pocket. The not so quite happy-go-lucky teenager handed Darry the piece of paper. "Darry, what's this about?"

Darry took the letter from Soda, once he unfolded it, and read the first sentence, he knew what it was. Darry sighed and explained the things that Soda and Ponyboy already found out by reading that piece of paper. "He gets released on June third. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys. I thought it's make it easier on you if you didn't know. I didn't find out until a week after the funeral."

Soda shook his head. "You still should've told us. We deserved to know what happened too."

Darry nodded. "And I was. I was going to tell you, I just didn't know how. I didn't have the heart. I'm sorry you two."

Pony nodded. "It's alright Darry. We know now."

* * *

_**Hope this chapter was satisfying enough. Thanks for the reviews, and please don't forget to leave one(if it encourages you even more, yesterday was my birthday). Reviews encourage me to write more for you guys.**_

_**The story will pick back up into some more action. Next chapter is going to take place a couple days later, so we'll actually be skipping a lot of days and guess who we get to see that we haven't seen in a couple of chapters? I really need to stop giving you guys hints, some of you are really putting this story together...**_

_**Anyways don't forget to review! Also, I didn't get to proof read this very well. I just scammed through it...**_

_**-MLC 99**_


	10. Eyes on the Prize

_**In Hot Water**_

**Chapter Ten: "Eyes on the Prize"**

_Thursday June 2nd, 1966_

As the days passed, Ponyboy found himself fidgeting more everyday. He knew the day was coming closer, and now his mind just wouldn't forget about it. Tomorrow was the day after all, and he found out a few days ago that he wasn't only waiting for Shane to come after him again, but for that man to be released from prison. It was strange that both things were happening the same day but Pony didn't think too much about it. It was just a weird coincidence.

He stared long and hard at the crumpled and wrinkled paper in his hands. He held and read it so many times that it wasn't looking so new anymore. What once was eleven days now quickly turned into a one. Maybe if he told Darry and Soda about this, it would make it all better. But telling them would've made them worry more, and Pony didn't want to be responsible for any more gray hairs on Darry's head. Maybe he could just tell Sodapop. Maybe if Soda knew he'd take his mind off of Steve.

Pony sighed. Soda has been acting the same way all week. He doesn't look at Steve anymore, he doesn't make eye contact, he avoids him as much as possible. It's been a couple of months since Pony felt what it was like to have a best friend, and seeing the way both Steve and his brother are acting-it might have been a while, but Pony knew that was nothing what it felt like. Soda was upset, or angry, or something, and Steve either knew, didn't know, or pretended not to. Darry and Two-Bit have been aware of the situation as well but tried their best to ignore the problem. There was more important things to deal with than a little argument in a friendship. Soda would eventually cool off and Steve would welcome him back with opened arms.

Thinking about the way Soda and Steve had been acting just sent shivers down Pony's spine. It was definitely random for Soda to get mad all of the sudden, especially without not telling anyone. It was unusual, rare, in fact, Ponyboy couldn't even think of a time Soda was mad for this long. Ever! Whatever it was, it had to be for a good reason, because Pony hated seeing their relationship that way. He might not have been too fond of Steve, but when it came to Soda, Pony had no choice but to care. Soda was his brother, and if he was furious at Steve, than Pony was too, but Pony also knew that Steve was the only one who could bring his big brother back to life.

It was horrible thinking about all of this for Ponyboy. The fourteen year old knew what was going to happen the next day. He knew that today was probably the last he'll ever see of his brothers, of his friends, of a life, but he spent it thinking and worrying. His last memory of Sodapop would probably be this new version of him he's been seeing ever since the day after he told Soda about Shannon/Sharon. Pony wasn't there when Soda found out about Sandy, but he knew his brother was a mess. His heart was totally broken. It was him and Sandy in the same week. Now it was him and Shannon. Why couldn't their lives just be simple for once? Why couldn't they get at least a simple break? Was it too much to asked?

oOoOo

"So kid, what do you want to do today?"

Pony slightly laughed and rolled his eyes. "You ask that question every day Two-Bit, what do you want to do?"

Two-Bit shrugged, jumping onto the couch that slightly sprung him up when he first landed. "Well I don't want to do anything 'productive' today. I can't stand to look at another card, and you're the only person in the world who finds reading fun. So let's play football!"

Pony sighed. He raised his left hand, pointing out the cast on his wrist that disabled him from moving it. It was frustrating having that thing on his hand. How was he suppose to catch a football? How was he suppose to enjoy summer, or well this day? It was annoying and even though Two-Bit wasn't the one wearing it, he found it annoying too.

With a sigh, Two-Bit sat quiet for a second. Being stuck at the Curtis house twenty-four seven almost was getting boring. After that long silent moment, the Mickey Mouse lover jumped to his feet.

"Soccer. Let's play soccer!" Two-Bit jumped off the couch and grabbed Pony's good arm, tugging him out of the house as he ran. Never had Two-Bit felt so good to enter the backyard. He let go of Ponyboy and ran into the shed, getting out an old soccer ball. They didn't usually play soccer. They only play football, that was it. Two-Bit even forgot the soccer was even a sport. It was good to be outside again.

"Oh and remember Ponyboy." Two-Bit rolled the ball with his feet to the center of the yard. "No hand balls."

"Very funny Two-Bit."

oOoOo

Sharon sighed, taking in the surroundings carefully. She's been in this house for over a week. She and Shane haven't stepped a foot outside in two weeks, but tomorrow that would change. Tomorrow they were leaving. Somewhere out of Tulsa, but that's as much as Sharon knew, but Shane knew of course, but he never tells her anything.

Sharon just wanted this whole thing to be over with. She hated what she was doing but she learned her lesson not to ever mention how horrible this was to Shane again. The bruises were still on her neck and every day when she looked in the mirror they reminded her of that night. Shane never used to be this way. After Bob died something deep down in him changed, but Sharon hardly remembered who that guy was anymore. It was like Shane died the day Bob did.

"You ready?" Shane came in, it might have been one o'clock in the afternoon, but a bottle of beer was placed in his grip. Probably was his third one.

Sharon looked up at her cousin, little confused. "What for?"

"We're leavin' this dump. Get your head out of the clouds Sharon and start paying attention."

The blonde shook her head. "I-I thought we weren't leaving until tomorrow."

"I changed my mind, let's go."

Sharon already regretted what she was about to do, but she did it anyway. She couldn't stand Shane anymore. He was getting on her nerves, well actually was already on her nerves. The teenage girl stood up off the couch. Straightening her posture, she still wasn't as tall as Shane but she ignored that. Sharon didn't really care.

"No. I'm not going."

"Hell yeah you are. I'm not going to leave you to have you rat me out to the cops. Not going to happen Sharon. You're coming with me if you like it or not." Shane took another gulp out of the bottle ass Sharon shook her head, despite being scared, Sharon couldn't help but talk.

"I think I know why you're doing this Shane. You're upset about Bob, but that isn't the whole story."

"Shut up Sharon!" he snapped, busting the half full bottle against the wall, shattering the glass and emptying its contents.

"It isn't just to get revenge for Bob. In fact, I don't even think you really liked him, did you? He was popular, smart, everybody wanted to be his friend, you used to be best friends with him when you were younger, but that changed because he changed. You are angry with Bob, you wanted to kill him yourself but Ponyboy's friend beat you to it, huh?"

Out of rage, Shane grabbed Sharon by the shoulders, shoving her against the way he spilled beer on. "Can't you ever shut up for once in your life?" he said through clench teeth, he got as he got angrier, his grip got stronger. Sharon tried not to wince, but she let out a scream instead. Shane pulled her off the all just to slam her against it again, and she let out another shriek.

"I said shut the fuck up!"

Shane did this move repeatedly, until Sharon's head hit the wall on his hardest shove .Her eyes closed, and the eighteen year old loosened his grip, realizing what he had done. He didn't think to check a pulse, or see if she was breathing, he just immediately placed her on the floor slowly, and gently before grabbing his packed bag and running out the door.

He didn't know how he should feel. His mind told him to blame the alcohol and Sharon, but his heart told him he should blame himself. He couldn't believe what he had actually done. Last time he got so angry he took out his best friend and didn't feel one thing of guilt, this time it was his cousin, and now he wasn't sure what to do other than move on with the plan.

It might have been almost two o'clock in the afternoon, but Shane didn't really care how much light there was. He needed to get his head off of Sharon and back into the game. Eyes on the prize is what they say, and the prize just happened to be Ponyboy Curtis.

oOoOo

Two-Bit kicked the ball way past the two trashcans the two boys had substituted as a goal, the ball flew way out of sight into the distance.

"Was that really necessary?" Ponyboy asked and Two-Bit nodded with a huge smile on his face.

"Of course it was! I was losing and I need to score."

"Well you can go get it then."

Two-Bit sighed, before climbing the fence into the neighbor's yard, and climbing their fence into another neighbor's yard. He grabbed the beat up ball and hoped the fences but found a scene he was not expecting to find. Ponyboy was not in the yard.

The eighteen, almost nineteen year old raced into the house, tossing the black and white ball onto the floor.

"Ponyboy!" he yelled, there was no answer and Two-Bit panicked. He opened every door and searched every room in the house, only to come up clean. Ponyboy wasn't in the house.

_Oh God, oh God. What am I going to do now?_

oOoOo

_**Body Found at Man's House**_

_**By Linda James**_

_TULSA-John Hodgins was released from prison earlier today to arrive to his home to find an unpleasant surprise. A young female was found dead in his home. Police say it was homicide and believe this girl is seventeen year old Sharon Whitfield, who is a suspect in the kidnapping of Ponyboy Curtis, who again went missing around two o'clock in the afternoon yesterday, which is about the time police have estimated Sharon Whitfield's time of death. Shane Whitfield, the other suspect involved in Curtis's kidnapping is still to be found._

_Hodgins was released from prison after being arrested for driving under the influence and killing a couple in a car accident, those killed in the accident happened to be the parents of the missing fourteen year old boy and he was also the cellmate of Shane Whitfield before he escaped. Police are still investigating, hoping the murder had nothing to do with the car accident the happened over a year ago._

* * *

****_**So I know it's been like a week an half... last Saturday I pretty much didn't sit down all day, and every day since this past week has been the same, so forgive me for not finding the time to write this chapter. Also to clear confusion, the news paper artical was written the third, not the second which is when the rest of the chapter takes place. And this chapter wasn't proof read, so sorry for typos or words that don't make sense what-so-ever.**_

_**Come on guys, two reviews? I know you can do better than that, in fact I bet you can do better than that! Come on, where's the encourgement from my lovely readers? Thanks to those two who did review. You two are awesome!**_

_**Also I think I'm going to end htis story a lot quicker than I planed to. I could end this a million ways really, I have a bunch of alternate endings in my head, and the one I am considering sadly doesn't envolve the reason why Soda got mad at Steve, but I could make an unnessecary little section in the story to explain that. If I do this alternate ending, this will probably end in like two chapters and the character John Hodgins doesn't really come in. I'm just afraid that the fact that I probably will be pretty busy until summer vacation starts is going to affect my writting. If that's okay with you guys, I hope you understand.**_

_**-Michelle Loves Chocolate 99**_


	11. Torn Into Shreds

_**In Hot Water**_

**Chapter Eleven: "Torn Into Shreds"**

_Friday June 3rd, 1966_

It was nearly six o'clock in the evening, and Darry threw the newspaper into the trashcan. He didn't want to see the articles again, he couldn't see the articles again. It was just another reminder that his brother was gone again. First it was Windrixville, then it was when Shane took him back in January, after that came the time that only happened a few weeks ago when Shane had took him out of his own home, last time he was kidnapped was yesterday afternoon. Ponyboy had been absent a total of four times in Darry's life and each time had occurred within a year. The kid sure knew how to worry his brothers, but neither of these times were his fault. He was just at the wrong place at the wrong time like always.

"Darry?" Soda's sad, desperate voice asked. "What are we going to do now?"

Darry shook his head, not sure what to say because he didn't know what to do. Ponyboy was gone, and they were useless to him, it was like all the other times he's been taken occurring all over again. Two-Bit told them what had happened yesterday when they both got home from work, he didn't even give the Curtises a chance to respond before walking out of the front door, to scared to see what would happen to him. He left Pony alone. It was his fault and he felt ashamed to show his face.

Suddenly something occurred to Soda. He stood up from the kitchen chair and walked into the living room, pulling the shoes of his feet. He had somewhere to go, someone to talk to. Soda was going to do no matter what to get his brother back for good.

"I'm going out, I'm be back soon Darry," the seventeen year old hollered out. Darry wasn't sure what to think, when Two-Bit told them the news, he expected Soda to lock himself in his room, sure Soda was sad, but he seemed angry too.

"Alright, just… Just be careful Sodapop."

oOoOo

That evening just happened to be one of those times that the weather just matched your feelings. The rain poured outside, pounding and jumping off the pavement as it hit. Water was running down the streets and into the drains, while the rest was just puddling up in places it couldn't drain. The lighting was the the only source of light from the dark clouds covering the sun and the blue sky.

Soda pulled Darry's truck up to the DX before he hopped out of it, entering the storm. He ran to the garage while covering his head with his jacket trying not to get as soaked. Steve looked up from the engine he was bent over when he heard Soda's footsteps. Grease and oil covered his hands and a little bit was on his face. Steve didn't exactly know what to think, Soda wasn't suppose to work that day and plus Soda was also giving him the silent treatment for whatever reason.

"Hey Soda." Steve substituted his tool for a cloth. He wiped the brown and black liquid off of his hands before tossing the dirty towel to the side. "What brings you here?"

"Where is he Steve?" Soda said bluntly and straightforwardly.

Steve was more confused than he was when his friend first arrived. "What do you mean?"

"Don't pretend you don't know." Thunder roared as Soda paused. "You set me you with her, you had to know."

"What-what are you talking about Soda?"

"Shannon. You set me up with her. You told me she would be good for me, but she ended up being Shane Whitfield's cousin. She helped him escape out of jail and get ahold of my brother. And you helped Darry find Pony in the woods the other day. You knew he was there all the this time I bet!"

Steve shook his head. "What? Is that why you're mad? You think I helped them?" Steve shook his head again. "Shannon, she's an acquaintance of Evie. They're not exactly friend's but that's how I met her, and when I did I thought the two of you would seem good together, have her to take Sandy off of your mind. As for Darry, Pony said he called me as a last resource. Showed up to your house to find you and Darry had got home right after Pony called and you were asleep, so Darry and I left to go look for him because your brother got an idea. Look Soda, I may not be too fond of the kid, but I'd never do something like that to him."

Soda went silent and stared down at his loose shoelaces. What was he suppose to say? He felt guilty for blaming Steve for this. Everything that has been going on lately had been effecting Soda more than anyone realized and now that Pony's gone again, well that just sent him off the cliff he's been struggling to hold onto. "Sorry" wasn't going to help matters.

Steve crossed his arms, he didn't exactly know what to say either. In fact he didn't even know about Shannon until Soda told him, or more liked yelled at him about it. He let out a deep sigh before saying: "How long did you know?"

"Pony told me. Told me the night he got home." Soda didn't take his eyes off the laces, he didn't dare to look Steve in the eyes. "She's dead now, you know?"

Steve immediately looked up. "Huh?"

"It's in the paper, she was found this morning," Soda said, deciding it was best not to tell him where. Steve and Two-Bit still didn't know the truth about his mom and dad's death, and it was best that they didn't, or at least right then. Everything was so complicated at that moment. Soda read the paper first only to find himself stuffing it in his brother's face, who later stuffed it in the garbage. Both siblings didn't know what to think. It just had to be a coincidence.

"Soda, I'm sorry about everything. Everything happens to us, to you guys. It's not fair. You're family deserves better that it's receiving Soda. Good people deserve good things, not… not this. It's like God's doin' everything he can to tear your family to shreds!"

The middle Curtis looked up from his shoes. "Nothing's ever fair on this side of town Steve. Why would God make any exception to us?"

Soda turned around, walking out of the garage with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He looked at the wet ground as he walked, staring at each crack under his feet, maybe stepping on them is why they have so much bad luck.

"Where ya goin' Soda?"

Sodapop turned around, looked at his best friend sadly. "Home to the only family I got left."

oOoOo

Darry dumped each plate and cup into the water. The dishes were normally Pony or Soda's job, mostly Pony's, but since neither of them were there, it was up to Darry. He didn't mind though, working kept his mind off of things. He needed to do something even if each dish was sparkling clean. When Darry heard the front door open though, he stopped. He dried his wet wrinkly, pruned hands with a towel before throwing it over his shoulder.

Soda leaned against the doorway in the kitchen. The house was quiet, like it was last week when Ponyboy was gone. The seventeen year old was in tears. They were streaming down his cheeks like a waterfall and it was the first thing Darry had noticed.

"Darry?" his voice cracked before repeating the question he had asked earlier that day. "Wh-what are we going to do now?"

Darry approached his sobbing, younger brother before pulling him into a arms. "I don't know little buddy, I just don't know."

And the two brothers stayed like that for a long time holding and clinging onto each other as if their lives depended on it, and at the time, it did. Darry and Soda needed each other more than they ever did at that moment, but they needed Ponyboy more.

"What if he never comes back Darry?"

Darry gently pushed his brother away to look him in his red, bloodshot eyes. He had been crying for awhile now obviously. Darry simply shook his head. "He's coming back Soda, he always comes back to us."

More tears leaked from Sodapop's eyes, dripping off his face and onto the hard wooded floor. Pony being away was clearly killing him, shattering him on the inside. Soda wasn't sure how much longer he could take it.

"We'll be okay Pepsi-Cola, we always make it in the end. No matter how tough it gets we survive."

"I just wish things weren't so tough. It's always us Dar. We always have the worst luck! You don't see the Shepards struggling the way we do or anyone else!"

"Sodapop," he said firmly, but yet gently, "Our family is nothing like the Tim and Curly Shepard, or anyone else."

oOoOo

The stars twinkled in the navy sky. The rain had stopped, and the clouds had cleared. It wasn't cold out, but the gentle night breeze said you needed a jacket. Pony of course didn't have one but it wasn't his fault this time, besides he was shivering from the cold, he was scared since a gun was pushed against the back of his head.

"Walk faster boy!" a man who was pulling him by his t-shirt collar said. Pony stumbled, trying to keep his balance it wasn't easy having someone tug you around while another was pushing you forward with a gun. But hardly anything in his life was easy, minus most of his school work of course.

Pony knew exactly where he was, he hasn't been here since that night back in September. It was hard to think how long ago that was, how long it has been since Johnny and Dally have been gone. Now it was his turn. The three men stopped when the reached the fountain at the center of the park. A duck swam in it all by it's lonesome, but that was soon to change.

Shane pushed the gun into his waistband and Pony didn't even bother to fight. There was no use anymore. No matter how hard he fights, it never ends. It never truly will end until he was dead. It was better that way anyway. Soda would be eighteen a a couple of months, then Darry could go back to school and both of them would have a better life. Things would just be easier if he was just gone.

"Just do it," Pony whispered sadly before Shane and John Hodgins grabbed the fourteen year old by his shoulders and stuffing him into the water. It wasn't as cold as last time, but the water was still freezing, but Ponyboy didn't care as the water filled his lungs.

Shane smiled in delight, lifting the kid up from the fountain only to shove him back under the water. It was what he wanted after all-Ponyboy to be dead, and now it was happening and the kid wasn't resisting either. But the didn't last long, and carefully turned upside down into a frown. It was then Shane Whitfield realized something. Sharon was right.

For the first time, Shane realized Sharon was right. He dragged her into a mess she had always been refusing to enter, but he made her. She obeyed until she finally blew and when she did he did something he shouldn't have done. Ponyboy always disobeyed him, but now, suddenly he's obeying him. Shane had realized Ponyboy was done playing this game, everyone was done play this game.

"Let him go," Shane said, releasing his grip. "Just let him go Hodgins."

The man pulled the kid out of the water, but kept him in his grip. The fourteen year old coughed and choked from the liquid in his lungs. Hodgins looked at Shane in disbelief.

"Why?"

"He doesn't deserve this. He didn't do anything wrong." Hodgins ignored Shane, pushing Ponyboy back into the fountain.

"I said stop!"

Shane pulled the gun from his waistband, aiming it towards his old cellmate, but John Hodgins only laughed.

"I never told you why I went to prison kid. I drink, a little too much, but it's my joy. It keeps me sane."

Shane was confused, but he held onto the gun, finger on the trigger ready to pull any moment.

Hodgins laughed. "Got behind the wheel one night and well, cops arrested me for driving under the influence, whatever the hell that's suppose to mean. I killed two people when I was driving I guess." Hodgins pulled Pony out of the water for a few moments and he gasped for air.

"Guess who's parents?" the man asked before stuffing the kid back into the cold water. "I think it's best we just end the kid's miserable life."

Shane didn't say anything as Hodgins continued to dunk Ponyboy under the water.

"That gun I gave you kid," Hodgins said. "It ain't loaded. Thought we'd use it as a bluff. Go ahead, pull the trigger. It ain't gonna work."

"Ending someone's life isn't the answer to your problems."

"Hell, it's either that or drink Shane. I ruined this kid's life."

"I've probably done worse. JUST STOP IT!" Shane's voice rose, and echoed through the silent night.

The man dropped the body into the water, floating face down. Hodgins pulled out a gun from his own waistband, pointing it at the teenager.

"Now this one is loaded."

Shane threw his hands up in surrender, looking Hodgins in the eyes with fear. Never had he regretted befriending John Hodgins until now, in fact, he didn't regret any of his choices until now.

"Please, just…"

Hodgins shook his head. "You'll rat me out, I know it. If you're dead, they'd think you shot yourself after you killed him. I'd be free."

"No, I won't. I won't say a word and I'll take the blame!" Shane said, but it was too late. Before Shane knew it, there was a loud pop at the same time his body went numb. Shane collapsed onto the ground and sirens erupted in the distance.

"What the fuck?" Hodgins muttered. He shoved the gun into Shane's hand while picking up the unloaded one off the ground before taking off to the truck driving off before the police had arrived.

* * *

**I know it's been a while... again. I'm so sorry, I've been so busy and probably will be until school lets out. Bright side this story is almost done. I wonder what possibly could happen next?**

**I hope this was satisfying to you all. I found it fun to write, but I'm sorry I did not get the chance to proof read this to for you. Just be glad I'm even updating right now, on a Thursday too! Please review you guys, it means so much to me. Did you guys like that little twist at the end?(Not exactly a twist but you know what I mean)**

**-Michelle Loves Chocolate 99**


	12. Lucky

_**Happy Belated (a week and a day) Easter! Hope you had a great holiday!**_

* * *

_**In Hot Water**_

**Chapter Twelve: "Lucky"**

_Saturday June 4th, 1966_

In the past year, the gang had taken way too many trips to the hospital. When Mr. and Mrs. Curtis both died a little over a year ago, then when Ponyboy, Johnny, and Dallas were rescued out of the fire, then Pony passed out from a concussion the next day, and the never ending saga continues. The hospital was practically a second home to the gang. Every turn and twist they knew by heart now, they probably even had better directions than the staff, but that wasn't something you should be proud off. Visiting a hospital was not the most happiest of things.

"Ponyboy Curtis?" Darry asked the lady at the desk with Soda hovering over his shoulder. The minute they got a call they were on the road. They didn't care it was two o'clock in the morning.

The nurse looked up at her desk, raising her eyebrows. She was well aware of the gangs that roam around Tulsa. She worked the nightshift at the hospital long enough. "Yeah, sorry boys but this is a hospital, not some kind of a ranch and it's way past visiting hours anyways."

Darry was about to open his mouth to yell at the nurse behind the desk, but turned around in response to someone calling out his name.

"Darrel Curtis."

Darry and Soda both weren't surprised to see a man they haven't seen in a few months, not since Shane Whitfield was arrested. Detective Kyle Rodgers walked forward towards the Curtis brothers. Him and his partner, Edward Jenkins were in charge of the case right after Derek Sanders died.

"Long time no see Mr. Curtis."

Darry shook the officer's hand firmly. "What happened tonight? Where's my brother?"

"You're brother is fine. We got a call about disturbance-yelling and shouting over by the park, we went to go check it out. Found Shane Whitfield shot, dead, and your brother face down in the fountain, he's fine though, just a minor concussion from hitting his head against the fountain's wall. Lucky we got there in time."

_Lucky, yeah right!_

"Can we see him?" Sodapop blurted out the question more as a demand.

Rodgers shrugged. "I don't have the authority to give you permission, but his doctor's right over there." The cop pointed to a man a little ways down the hall. The two boys began to take off but Detective Rodgers stopped them in their tracks.

"Wait a second Darrel," he said, pulling out a card from his pocket. "I didn't exactly talk to him, but if he says anything or is ready to explain his side of the story, please call me. By the looks of the scene, it looked like Whitfield committed suicide. Even though the evidence points to that we still need his story before we can actually assume to what the evidence says."

Darry took the card and nodded. "Thank you sir, we'll be in touch."

oOoOo

Soda sat in the chair next to Pony's bed while Darry stood with his arms crossed over his chest leaning against the wall. He had a lot on his mind. Ever since their parents died, ever since that exact moment, everything in that family went downhill. Darry was suppose to be the one to pick it back up and fix the broken pieces as much as he possibly can, but was he really doing a great job? It was his best, but if his best was always someone ending up in a hospital good? Shane Whitfield may have been dead but Darry still felt that his wasn't over. Maybe Ponyboy and Soda were better in a home…

"It's over Darry," Soda said after he saw the look on his older brother's face. "You heard it from the cops. Shane is really dead. He's gone for good now."

Darry shook his head out of his thought, and turned his focus on Soda. "Yeah, I guess he is."

"That's a good thing Dare, he killed himself. He won't ever come after Pony or anyone of us again."

Darry shifted his weight to his over leg. "Why do you think he shot himself? If you were Shane Whitfield would you really commit suicide?"

Soda shrugged. "Gee, I don't know Darry. I'm not some psychopathic murderer!"

"I sure hope you're right about that," Darry joked lightly as Ponyboy shifted in the bed.

"Can I wake him up now?"

Darry shook his head. Pony was absent for two, nearly three days, and the longer Soda went without seeing his younger brother was killing him. Pony might have been asleep right in front of him, but he wasn't awake and talking and that's all the Soda needed. It was all Darry needed too, but Darry knew better to let him sleep.

"When we get home, we should celebrate." Soda nodded to himself. "We'll have chocolate cake and chocolate ice cream and chocolate-"

Darry rolled his eyes as the seventeen year old went on listing various desserts and treats. The doctor said Pony would have to stay over night to make sure nothing was seriously hurt when he hit his head but could go home in the morning. Darry sighed, another trip to the hospital meant another hospital bill, another thing to look forward too. Hopefully Soda was right. Hopefully this was finally over.

Ponyboy's eyes fluttered opened, and Soda practically fell out of his chair. His grin was ear to ear and it was the first time Darry saw him truly smile like that in a while.

"It's about time for you to wake up!" Soda leaped from the floor to the bed pulling Pony into a hug. "I am never letting you out of my sight again!"

"Easy Sodapop," Darry scolded. "He needs to rest."

"I'm fine Darry." Ponyboy smiled at his brother, and Soda smiled too, pulling him into another hug.

"See Dare, he's fine!"

Darry and Soda stayed for a few more minutes before leaving for the night and Pony quickly fell back asleep.

oOoOo

The two brothers were back the first thing that morning. Like last night, they were greeted by Detective Rodgers, but this time his partner, Detective Jenkins was with him too.

"Good morning Mr. Curtis," Rodgers said while shaking Darry's hand. "Long time no see I guess. We were just stopping by to see if your brother was interested in speaking with us."

"I thought I was suppose to call you."

Rodgers nodded. "Yes, yes that was what we had planned, but a second set a of finger prints were pulled off the gun in Shane Whitfield's hand."

"We already checked to see if they matched your brother's," Jenkins said dully. "Good news, they don't, but the bad news is that means there was more people at the scene last night."

"After having someone get a better examine of Whitfield's body, the position Shane was lying in, he wouldn't have been able to shot himself the way he was shot. If your brother has any information, we'd like to hear it as soon as we can. If he wants to talk right now, we could figure out who could've killed Shane Whitfield."

Darry nodded. "He'll talk. I'll make sure of it."

Darry began to take off down the hall, but Rodgers shouted out, stopping him. "It's best if we do it alone. Family members or friends could cause someone to not say the whole story, not wanting the family to know what really happened. If that's alright with you of course…"

"It's fine." Darry nodded again, looking Soda in the eyes whose face turned to worry. " We'll wait right here."

The two detectives nodded and headed toward the room, and Soda looked at Darry once they were out of earshot. "You really think letting them go in alone is a good idea?"

Darry shook his head. "Not really, but they're right. If one of us is in there, it might make Pony want to hold back information. I'd rather have this mess picked up sooner than later. Ponyboy just better corroborate."

oOoOo

Ponyboy jumped when he saw it was Detective Jenkins and Rodgers who entered the room. When he heard the door creak opened, he expected to see his brothers when he looked up, not cops. He was slightly disappointed it was them, actually scratch that, he was _very_ disappointed to seem them over his brothers. His brothers meant he could leave the horrible place filled with so many horrible memories, cops meant he had to talk about what horrible thing happened that put him in such place.

Pony sighed. The sooner he talked the sooner he could leave. He knew though he probably wasn't going to be a big help. Last night… well he had no idea who the other guy was and he didn't even know Shane Whitfield was dead until Soda told him when he woke up.

"Good morning Ponyboy," one of the detectives said cheerfully. Pony forced a smile on his face trying his best to welcomely greet the man like he did to him.

"Hi."

The other detective-Rodgers, pulled out a notepad, and took a seat in the chair occupied by Sodapop the night before. "We would like to talk to you about what happened in the past couple of days- starting with the day you were taken the second time since Shane Whitfield's escape from prison."

Pony talked about the soccer game, and stopped after Two-Bit left to get the ball. He sighed heavily. "After Two-Bit hopped the fence, he was there. He had a gun and told be to keep quiet and he took me to his car and left. He took me to some old abandoned apartment building and we stayed there until last night. Some guy picked us up. I don't know his name, he never said it, but he kept talking-yelling at Shane about Sharon, something about how he wasn't too happy about having her mess to clean up… I dunno.

"He took us to the park, and I kind of figured out what was gonna to happen once we got there. I… I-I didn't resist it either. I didn't fight back, I just… just wanted it to be over, done with. They didn't hesitate to dunk me under the water, than pulling me back up for a second or two before pushing me back into it. Eventually Shane stopped dunking me and it was just that man. Shane was yelling at him. I wasn't paying much attention to what they were saying but I think he was trying to get the man to stop… I don't really know. After that everything just went black. Next thing I know I was in an ambulance."

Rodgers scribbled on his notepad before looking up, pointing the pencil's end in Pony's direction. "You sure that's what happened? Everything?"

Pony hesitated a moment before nodding his head. "Positive. Nothing really happened at the apartment, Shane didn't talk to me about anything at the apartment, and that man didn't really talk to me either. Everything I told you is everything I know."

"About Sharon Whitfield, what did this man mean by 'cleaning her mess up?'"

Pony shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe she got into trouble or did something that wasn't part of their plan. I don't know. I haven't seen Sharon since the night I ran away from the house in the woods."

"We'll figure this out Ponyboy. You'll need to speak to a sketch artist to help identify this man but other than that, I think we're done-"

Pony reached onto the nightstand in his hospital room. "I was bored this morning and figured I'd be questioned sooner or later. I already drew him."

Rodgers took Pony's drawing and unfolded it. He handed it to Jenkins who recognized the image just as quickly as Rodgers did.

"Think it's just some coincidence now?" Rodgers asked his partner and he shook his head.

oOoOo

_**Kidnapped Victim Found at Last Minute**_

_**By Linda James**_

_TULSA-Ponyboy Curtis was found last night, face down in the fountain at Tulsa Park, unconscious. He is still alive currently in a hospital, but Shane Whitfield, the suspect in the kidnapping isn't. Whitfield was found shot. It is still being investigated, but police are thinking suicide was committed after Whitfield thought Curtis was dead. It is unclear what really happened last night at the moment and possibly forever._

* * *

**Yeah, yeah... I should just stop explaining myself, right? Things just keep coming and going in my life and finals are coming up and errg! I can never get a break. I honestly was going to update yesterday since I just had to finish the last half of the chapter, but I was under server thunder storms watches and warnings and tornado watches... I didn't want my power to go out and not have the chapter saved when I was in the middle of writing it.**

**Like always, I'll try to update during the weekend, but don't be disappointed when it's not up. At least I'm not like one of those people who update like five times a year, so be grateful of me. I have two meets this week so please make my week better and review. It will be appreciated greatly.**

**-MLC 99**


End file.
